Professor Layton and the Gift of Life
by Charlie Big Nose
Summary: When Andrea's sanity hits rock bottom, she does the unimaginable to the Layton family, revealing a new side to all those involved... [Sequel to Professor Layton and the Time Device. May contain spoilers for Mishaps of Mystery, The Time Device and all the games]
1. Prologue - Free Again

Prologue – Free Again

"Well, my dear. You are free again at last. Back right where you belong."

"Indeed, father. It is so refreshing to be out of that hellish pit of despair."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"And, what with all the free time I've had, I have finally come up with a suitable way to dispose of Altava."

"Oh?" Andrea's father raised his eyebrows.

"What is the word on her?" she asked.

"She has probably had the baby by now. She was admitted to hospital this morning."

Andrea smiled widely. "The perfect chance to strike. I will take from her everything she has taken from me."

Andrea's father's eyes widened. "You can't possibly mean—"

"Indeed, father. You will do as I ask. I want that baby."


	2. Alfendi

Chapter 1 - Alfendi

"Isn't he just beautiful, Hershel?" Lucille cooed as she cradled him in her arms. "There's something about little Alfendi that reminds me of you when you were little..." She planted a kiss on his little head as she handed him back to Emmy.

"He's perfect, son. You couldn't ask for anything better; a gorgeous wife and daughter and and a perfect son." Roland beamed and tussled the little tuft of hair on Alfendi's head.

"Thank you," Emmy smiled, blushing. "He is beautiful. And he has Uncle Leon's big nose," she laughed, pressing her finger against it. "Beep."

They all laughed. Roland checked his pocket watch. "Come on, Lucille, Flora - let's get a few cups of tea and give them a bit of space." He took Lucille's hand and the three of them left the room.

The professor sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Emmy. "I'm so proud of you, Emmy," he murmured, kissing her hairline.

Emmy held Alfendi closer and beamed. "I know. Me too. I'm so happy now he's here... Is everything ready at home?"

"Flora and I got the cot together eventually," the professor sighed. "Quite ironic, really - you were doing so well with it until your waters broke..."

"Well, I was the only one reading the instruction manual," Emmy laughed. "And what about all his teddies and clothes and-"

"Everything has been taken care of, my dear. We put another coat of gloss on the paintwork and Flora arranged everything beautifully. All we need is a baby to live in that room and we're done."

Emmy laughed again. She kissed him, then she kissed Alfendi. "Everything is just perfect..." she kissed him again.

The professor smiled and looked into her eyes. He saw that they were strained. "My dear, you must be exhausted after your ordeal. Why don't you have a sleep? I'll take Alfendi."

Emmy closed her eyes and nodded, handing Alfendi over to Layton. The professor smiled and cradled the baby in his arms as Emmy laid back, her eyes shut. The professor leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear."

Emmy smiled and turned as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All was quiet on the ward that night. There wasn't a sound to be heard as all slept soundly in their beds. The night-nurse was stuck in the bathroom after 'accidentally' ingesting an incredibly strong dose of laxatives.

All was going to plan.

" _Bed three..."_

Andrea's father silently pulled back the curtain to reveal Emmy's sleeping form. And, in the cot next to her, his prize.

He looked down at the child, who was starting to stir. He froze.

" _I can't do this, this is cruel..."_

Yet another voice spoke in his head. _"But you must. This is the only way she can get closure... We'll make sure no harm comes to the boy..."_

He nodded to himself. _"If I protect him from her, then Layton will get him back eventually... Then I can keep trying to bring her back to her senses..."_ He gently leaned over the edge of the cot and picked up the baby. Luckily for him, Alfendi didn't make a sound. He held him up against his shoulder as he swiftly but silently left the ward.

* * *

Emmy awoke groggily to find two nurses hovering around Alfendi's cot. They were whispering frantically.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"I was in the toilet, it wasn't my fault!"

"Well then where is he?!"

Emmy's eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bed. The two nurses stood back, shocked. Emmy shoved them out of the way and stared at the cot. It was empty. She turned back to the nurse.

"Please tell me that you know where he is?"

The night-nurse was shaking, nearly in tears. The day-nurse shook her head.

"Where is he?!" Emmy demanded.

"I-I d-don't-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!"


	3. Missing

Chapter 2 - Missing

"So, can you tell me of the last time you saw your son, Emmy?"

"I went to sleep that evening, and he was in Hershel's arms. That's all I remember."

"And what about you, Mr. Layton?"

"I took him for a while after that, then it was getting late, and Flora was due in school the next morning, so we went home. I told the nurse to keep an eye on him while Emmy was sleeping..."

"Where the hell was she?!" Emmy snarled.

"Well, we have yet to question her, but-"

"I'll take over from here, Johnson. You check the security footage to see who took the baby."

"Yes, sir." He got up and left.

Inspector Chelmey sat down before Emmy and the professor. "The nurse in question was stuck in the toilets with diarrhea. We reckon the kidnapper spiked her cup of tea with laxatives, but only the toxicology report will confirm that. But that is very low on our list of priorities at the moment." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "We also have a fair idea of who took your son."

The professor sat forward.

"One Andrea McIntyre was broken out of her cell the night before last-"

"THAT BITCH!"

"Emmy, please!" the professor hissed.

"- and we are fully aware of the vendetta she has held against you for the past couple of years. Do you have any idea what her motive might be, Layton?"

"She has an obsession with him," Emmy said angrily. "She's stark raving mad. She's obsessed with having him to herself."

"I... I also think there is something else, Emmy..."

Emmy looked at him, frowning. "What?"

"On the day you were kidnapped... She said that she knew something about you... And that she would take from you what you took from her, or something..."

"Knew what? What does she know about me that you don't?" Emmy's eyes narrowed.

"Is there anything you need to be telling us, Emmy?" Chelmey asked.

"No," Emmy said sharply. "And I don't know why you're both so keen to pin the blame on me all of a sudden."

"Emmy, no one is blaming anyone yet-"

"Well, maybe if everyone stopped pointing the finger and actually went out to look for my son, he'd be home by now!"

"Emmy, I assure you that we are doing everything we can-"

"But it's not good enough!"

"EMMY!"

Both Emmy and the inspector fell silent and stared at Layton.

"My dear, the police are doing their best, and that is really all they can do. And I wasn't blaming you, Emmy, I was merely telling you both what she said-"

"But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought it was just an idle threat. I'm sorry, Emmy, but I had other things on my mind that night." He took her hand.

"So, we'll take the crush and her threat as motive," Chelmey nodded, scribbling this down in his notebook. "Right, I'll go and see how they're doing with the security cameras. I'll be in touch, Layton, Emmy." He nodded to them both and left.

The professor sighed heavily as Emmy let go of his hand. She struggled to her feet and approached a nurse.

"Mrs. Layton, why don't you go back to bed-"

"How do I get out of here?"

"Mrs. Layton, please, you're still bleeding and your blood pressure is extremely high-"

"I want to go home! Get me out of here!"

"But-"

"Please, madam, I will ensure that she gets some bed rest. Just get me the forms I have to sign and a wheelchair, please."

"Er... Of course..." she scurried off.

The professor wrapped his arms around Emmy's shoulders. "Come now, dear. You should sit down. You're not well."

"I need to get out there and find him," Emmy choked.

"I'm going to get you home and in bed, then I'll go out and find them. I promise, Emmy." He kissed her forehead.

The nurse arrived back with a wheelchair for Emmy. "I just need you to sign here, sir."

The professor scribbled his signature on the bottom of the form, quickly thanked her and wheeled Emmy out of the ward. They got into the elevator and descended to the ground floor in silence. Just as they headed for the main exit, Bronev rushed forward and steered them in the other direction.

"Blasted press are crowded out the front," he growled as he took the handles of Emmy's wheelchair from Layton. "I think one of the nurses here must have blabbed that the son of 'the Great Professor Layton' is missing." He sighed heavily as the left out the back door.

"This isn't Hershel's fault," Emmy said sternly.

"I know, Emmeline." He gave the professor a sympathetic look. "We can't talk here. Or at Layton's actually - the press are waiting for you there as well. Let's go back to mine." He unlocked his car, opened the door and he and the professor eased Emmy onto her feet and into the back seat.

"Where's Flora?" Emmy asked as Bronev got in and started the car.

"She's staying with Ma and Pa for a while until we get things sorted," the professor replied. "She's better off out of the way of the press. I'd rather they didn't make a spectacle of her too."

Emmy nodded in agreement as she stared absent-mindedly out the window.

The professor looked back and saw her worried expression. He sighed. He desperately wanted to say that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't know what to do.

Emmy was in a similar predicament. She had no idea what to do or feel. She wanted to cry, but couldn't get the tears out. She wanted to say something to her shocked husband, but didn't know what. All she knew was that she didn't want to be in her uncle's car on her way to his house. She wanted to be out on the streets, looking in every known corner and direction for her baby. But she was just so tired...

She didn't even notice them pulling into the driveway of her old home, a large flat in the heart on London. It was only when her uncle reached back and placed his hand on hers that she looked up.

"Come along, Emmeline," he said gently. "It's alright. Celeste is here waiting for you. She wants you to talk." He got out of the car, handed the professor the key to the front door and went to help Emmy out of the car. "I know you're scared, darling, and you must be so tired. I'm going to take you straight up to bed..." He wrapped his arms around her and gently eased her out of the car. Emmy closed her eyes and leaned on her uncle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Uncle Leon..."

"I know..." He guided her into the house and they started up the stairs.

"I want my baby back."

Emmy could hear the professor and Celeste follow them up the stairs and into her old bedroom. Bronev guided Emmy over to the bed and she climbed into it, not bothering to take off her shoes. Bronev wrapped his arms around her again and turned to Celeste.

"Is there anything she can take to help her to sleep?"

"I need to go... I have to find him..."

"No, Emmy," the professor said. "You need to rest. You're tired and in pain. Get some sleep."

Celeste rummaged through her bag and pulled out a box of pills. "These are the fastest-acting pills I can give you at the moment. I'll write you a prescription so you can get more as you need them. You too, Hershel."

The professor nodded silently. He sat on the bed beside Emmy and placed his hand on her forehead, sighing heavily.

"You should eat something, Emmy, you hardly touched your breakfast."

"What about Alfendi?"

"I'm going to go out and look for him," the professor said firmly, getting up again. Celeste blocked his path.

"Hershel, I know that you're worried, but be rational. The police and Scotland Yard are doing everything they can-"

"The more eyes that are out there looking for Alfendi the better," the professor said sternly, edging around Celeste. "I'll be back." He left.

Bronev sat on the bed beside Emmy and sighed, stroking her hair. He looked down at her to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Emmeline..."

"He thinks it's my fault..."

"No, Emmy," Celeste shook her head. "None of this is your fault."

"She... She said she knew something about me... Hershel told me..."

"McIntyre?" Celeste asked.

Bronev nodded. "I was there. But Layton and I thought she was just bluffing..."

"Hershel is suspicious of me now," Emmy said, wiping her eyes. "He thinks I'm hiding something..."

"What else could you possibly have hidden from him?" Bronev snarled. "He knows everything about Aleksander and Targent. You've been through enough, he knows everything you've suffered through and put up with, as if there could possibly be anything else."

"No, we told him everything," Emmy agreed.

"McIntyre was probably trying to turn you against him," Celeste said. "And it's probably working too. Though, that's not surprising, given all the circumstances..."

"If he loves Emmeline, he wouldn't distrust her," Bronev scoffed.

"After everything I kept from him before, he has good reason to," Emmy pointed out sourly.

"Well, none of that really matters at the moment," Celeste said, placing a hand on Emmy's shoulder. "You should try to sleep before that pill kicks in." She beckoned Bronev to follow her out of the room. "And try not to worry, Emmeline. Everything will be alright soon." They left.

Emmy sighed deeply and let her tears flow again. She had never been this scared before. She had never felt so weak and useless. She closed her eyes and began to cry. She didn't know what the professor thought she was keeping from him or why he was so suspicious of her. And yet, deep inside, she felt partly responsible for what was happening...

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you've seen-"

"Sorry, sir, not now!"

"So sorry to bother you, madam, but-"

"Sorry!"

"Sir-"

"Out of my way!"

"Madam, have you seen a lady with dark hair carrying a newborn baby in her arms in this vicinity last night, or perhaps this morning?"

"Erm... Do you have a photograph of her?"

The professor shook his head.

"Sorry, love, can't help you."

The same old responses, all day long, exasperated the professor no end. For hours and hours on end now, the professor had been searching and asking around for information on Andrea and Alfendi, but all his efforts had been in vain. No one had seen anything of the sort, and Scotland Yard hadn't been in contact yet. He had no leads whatsoever, Alfendi had been missing for almost twenty-four hours now, and the professor was losing his mind with worry. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep his composure. The professor swore that if one more person said sorry to him he was going to punch them.

On a normal day, the professor would have mentally scolded himself rather heavily for even thinking such a thing, but right now he didn't care about being a gentleman. All he cared about was getting a lead, even a possibility of one, a glimmer of hope that he could at least bring home to his terrified wife.

All he needed was for someone to point him in the right direction.

A hushed argument from two teens who passed him caught his attention and pulled him out of his thoughts. The professor listened carefully.

"... We can't just stroll though that alley, mate. That's gang turf. 'Ave you any idea what they'll do to us?"

"Well, someone 'as to show 'em that they can't just do as they please..."

"They bloody well can, they know everythin' what goes on 'round 'ere, they 'ang 'round that place every bloody day..."

The professor nodded. Despite how unsavoury the gang seemed, they spent a lot of time in the area and could provide valuable information... The professor nodded and placed one hand in his pocket and the other on the brim of his top hat. He began to approach the gang.

"Excuse me."

The gang stopped chatting and turned to the professor. The ringleader, a stockily-built Hispanic, stood up tall and approached the professor menacingly.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you on such a fine evening-"

"You better be." he cracked his knuckles.

"I wondered if you had seen a woman with dark hair with a small baby around last night or this morning."

The young man sneered, "And even if I 'ad, why would I tell you?"

"I beg your-"

"Wha's in it for me?"

Anger began to rise inside Layton like a snake being charmed. "Please, sir, this woman has taken my son. She has kidnapped him, and my wife and I are going out of our minds-"

"She pretty?"

The professor frowned. "Pardon?"

"You're wife. She a good-lookin' girl?"

"And why would that concern you?"

"Well, maybe I know somethin' 'bout this lady," the man continued. "Per'aps if your girl were to... Pay us a visit, of sorts, maybe we could share what we know with you." He raised an eyebrow.

The professor felt his anger levels increase. He shook his head.

The man laughed. "Wha's the ma'er? You think when she gets a taste o' Tariq she won' like you no more?"

The other men laughed roughly.

The professor snapped. He grabbed Tariq roughly by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. But this had no effect on the man. He laughed harder.

"Oh, big mistake, Top Hat. Big mistake." He looked around.

The professor followed his gaze to see that he was surrounded by the gang, all of whom were pointing knives at him.

The professor met Tariq's eyes again. "Do I look like I'm in any fit state to care about your childish games?"

Tariq laughed cruelly. "Childish?"

"Tell me what you know! Tell me where my son is!"

Tariq laughed harder as the gang closed in around them.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"OI!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the newest speaker. Superintendent Clamp Grosky stood before them, gun in hand.

"Drop your weapons and back away immediately," he warned, turning to each gang member in turn. They dropped their knives, each gaze fixated on the gun.

"Back off," Grosky warned, "Or I'll be forced to open fire."

The professor let go of Tariq and he backed off towards his gang. Grosky then placed his gun back in the rest inside his suit jacket.

"Now go, before I place you all under arrest."

"Oi, copper, I'll 'ave you know 'e was the one threatenin' us-"

"Go, and we'll say no more about it."

The gang exchanged glances. "You best watch yourself, Top 'at." Tariq cocked his head towards the alley and headed off, his gang of thugs following suit.

Grosky suddenly grabbed Layton roughly by the arm and dragged him down the street. "What on earth were you thinking, Layton?"

"They said that they knew something," the professor snarled. "I had to know-"

"Nine times out of ten, they know nothing and are simply blackmailing people to get drugs, or money, or women... They're self-centered scoundrels."

The professor sighed heavily.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Layton. Much smarter..."

"No."

Grosky gave Layton a shove. "What? 'Course you are! The Great Professor Layton! You've solved more puzzles than I've had hot dinners, and how many holes have you gotten me out of now?"

"And yet, when it comes down to it, I can't even look after my own wife and son," the professor said miserably, sitting on a nearby bench.

Grosky looked at the professor sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Layton. Look at me, now. We will catch this fiend. And we will get your boy back. As I've said, you gotten me out of one hole after another, and now it's Scotland Yard's turn to do the same."

The professor sighed again.

"We will assign a team to the search for the boy, and trust me, we will not rest until the child is safe. You and Emmy have been so good to me over the years, and now it's payback time. And you never know; I might not be the only one to think this. How many people have you helped in the past?"

The professor looked up.

"I bet you, if we made this public, and if you and Emmy made a statement to the press, we could let everyone know what has happened and I'm sure they'd be more than willing to help. You can never have too many eyes out."

The professor nodded.

"We will get the boy back," Grosky vowed. "I swear on my life."


	4. Trashed

Chapter 3 - Trashed

Emmy opened her eyes drowsily that morning to find an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around to find the professor laying next to her, still fully clothed, snoring. Her heart sank. She knew right away that he had been out until late looking for Alfendi and that his efforts had been fruitless. She sighed heavily. She looked at his exhausted form and kissed his forehead. She felt him stir and his grip on her tighten.

"Emmy..."

"Hershel? Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, darling..." he rubbed his eyes. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you. I take it you didn't find anything last night?"

The professor shook his head sadly. "I tried everything I could think of, but found nothing."

Emmy rubbed his arm. "What time did you get in?"

"About six."

Emmy looked at the clock. It was eight thirty now.

"Well, that's it. I'm bringing you a cup of tea and some breakfast and you're staying in bed today."

"Emmy, I can't... I need to find him..."

"And you looked for near enough twenty-four hours straight, and now it's my turn," Emmy said sternly, getting out of bed.

"My dear, you need to rest, you've just had a baby..."

"And as soon as I find him again, I'll do just that." Emmy pulled on her dressing gown and headed for the door. "I'm not the only one who needs looking after now. You're having just as hard a time as I am." she left.

The professor sighed and sat up. _"_ _I_ _'d better get up and help her,"_ he thought. _"_ _I_ _don't want her to overdo it..."_

* * *

A few hours later, however, there was a knock on the door. When Bronev answered, he was bombarded by a mass of people. Press reporters, photographers, all kinds of media people rushed in and asked a million questions at once. Celeste and Emmy emerged from the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about, and as soon as she saw what it was, Celeste pushed Emmy back into the kitchen and slammed the door shut. She stopped, awestruck by the scene before her.

"DO SOMETHING! HELP ME GET THEM ALL OUT OF HERE!" Bronev roared.

Celeste sprang into action, going straight to the cupboard under the stairs. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and fired carbon dioxide at the crowd. They all started yelling at this and ran out of the house. However, as they all left, two figured pushed their way back in and slammed the front door shut.

"Good work, Celeste," Bronev panted as Emmy came back out into the hall. She frowned.

"Dean Delmona? Rosa?"

At this, Rosa ran forward and scooped Emmy up in a huge hug.

"Oh my God, this is simply awful, that horrible woman, and the press, I can't believe them..."

Dean Delmona stepped forward and shook Bronev's hand. "I'm truly sorry for your trouble, my good man. If there is anything, and I mean anything I can do to help..."

"Thank you," Bronev nodded.

"And I'm afraid that's not all," Rosa said as she let go of Emmy. "I went in first thing this morning to tidy up the professor's office, you know, get it done and out of the way for when he comes back to work, but when I got there..." she trailed off.

"Well, Emmy, the door was ajar and the whole place had been turned upside-down," Dean Delmona finished. "It's truly shocking, Emmy. Someone was obviously searching for something..."

"I need to go."

The professor had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. He grabbed his jacket.

"I'm coming too," Emmy said, reaching for her yellow trench coat, but the professor stopped her.

"My dear, you need to rest, you-"

"I know, I know, I've just had a baby, and the press could beat me up, and blah blah blah, but just sitting here is driving me crazy, Hershel!" Emmy snapped. "I know you're worried about me, but I can't just sit back and let you run around like a headless chicken. We need to work together in order to find Alfendi." She grabbed her coat and threw it on. "Let's slip out the back door. C'mon." She grabbed the professor's hand and lead the way.

The professor sighed and ran with her, knowing when to admit defeat. _"_ _O_ _h,_ _E_ _mmy... I just hope that you will be alright..."_

* * *

It was indeed just as Dean Delmona had said. The professor's office had been trashed. Every drawer had been pulled out of it's chest and emptied out on the floor, every cupboard had been emptied and everything on his desk had been tampered with. The floor was covered with pieces of paper, books and broken artefacts. The professor, Emmy, Rosa and the dean stood at the door in silence, shocked at the state of the professor's office. The professor let out a shaky sigh.

"Hershel..." Emmy wrapped her arms around him.

"My dear man, do you have any idea who could be responsible for this?" the dean asked. "A student, perhaps?"

"More like the same one who took your little boy," Rosa corrected, folding her arms.

"I think you're right," Emmy nodded, stepping into the office and kneeling down to examine the mess.

"Do you know if there's anything missing, Emmy?" the dean asked as he and Rosa joined her.

"I'm not sure..."

Rosa peered around cautiously, trying to spot if anything was out of place. "Well, I know the professor's office like the back of my hand, every little trinket and it's proper place, so I of all people should know if something's gone..." she continued to look around.

The professor went to his desk and rummaged through the items surrounding it. "They're gone."

"Huh? What's missing?" Emmy asked, hurrying over to stand beside him and being careful not to trip.

"My photographs."

"What photographs?" the dean asked.

"Of us. Emmy and myself on our wedding day, a family picture of me, Emmy and Flora, Alfendi's scan picture... All of my personal photos are gone."

"And what's this?" Emmy picked up a piece of yellow paper. "You only ever use white paper for your notes, Hershel..." She read it aloud:

" _I'm losing everything, my life is falling apart.  
I've lost my love, my family, and now I've lost my heart.  
Now I have no reason to stay.  
They were my life, which now faded away._

 _I have no chance to live through it all.  
Some say it will get better, but my hopes are small.  
I've lost my morals and my dignity, so true.  
So just let me go, I know that I __fa_ _iled you._

 _Don't hate me, because my secrets were w_ _r_ _ong.  
I regret everything, which I have felt for so long.  
I keep it all inside __m_ _e, so no_ _bo_ _dy has to see.  
What all the messed up things a_ _r_ _e, the world has d_ _o_ _ne to me._

 _I sho_ _u_ _ld have just let go, a lon_ _g_ _time ago.  
Then nobody would __h_ _ave to see, all the things that have shown.  
It's okay to point your finger, for all the things I've done.  
I know I've made mistakes, but I'm not the only one._

 _So now I just see dark, ahead there is no light.  
I feel no heartbeat, my __b_ _ody is pale and white.  
So now the wo_ _r_ _ld turns c_ _o_ _ld, and_ _n_ _obody is around.  
This is the on_ _e_ _day, that all I've lost is ne_ _v_ _er found._

 _Word 's to describe your life, Emmeline Altava, for this is how you will feel.  
_ _When you realise your si_ _t_ _u_ _at_ _ion is v_ _e_ _ry much real.  
_ _Your child i s gon_ _e_ _now, with your husband soon to follow.  
_ _And th_ _e_ _n_ _you __will learn_ _the __t_ _r_ _u_ _e_ _meaning of sorrow."_

Emmy finished reading and looked up, confused. "What is all of that even supposed to mean?"

"The poem is about losing everything," the professor said slowly.

"So, is it about me?" Emmy asked. "' _Your child is gone now, with your husband soon to follow,"..._ Alfendi... What does she mean by gone? Hershel?" Emmy looked terrified.

"I'm not sure, Emmy," the professor said. He was at a loss. The first thing that came to his mind when he heard hose words was 'dead', but he kept this thought to himself. "Well... Maybe we ought to show this to Celeste. She's good at reading between the lines, knowing what other people are thinking. Maybe if we get into the same mindset as Andrea is, it might help us know what it is that she wants."

Emmy frowned. "I don't want to know what she's thinking, Hershel. I want my baby back."

"I know, Emmy, but this is a start. A lead. If we know what it is that she wants, we may be able to reason with her."

"There is no reasoning with scumbags like her," Emmy said coldly.

The professor sighed, getting agitated, and wrapped his arms around Emmy. "Please, darling. Please trust me," he whispered. "When have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me? When have I ever let you down?"

"You haven't... That's not what I'm saying Hershel..." Emmy hugged him back. "And I'm not making light of your efforts either, but I just don't see how mulling over some stupid poem is going to get us any closer to finding our baby."

"Well, I've already tried searching the streets all night, and that didn't get us anywhere either," the professor pointed out. "She's probably too far away to be able to track her on foot. But someone might have seen something, someone I haven't asked yet..." He trailed off, remembering Grosky's suggestion the previous night.

"What?" Emmy asked.

"Superintendent Grosky made a suggestion last night, and I think we may be wise to follow it."

"What is it?"

"He wants us to go to the press and make a public appeal for help to find Alfendi?"

Emmy gave him a funny look. "And you think this will help?"

"Well, what harm can it do, Emmy?" Rosa cut in, making both the professor and Emmy jump. They forgot that she and Dean Delmona were still standing there at the door, listening to them. "Getting this woman's face out there, making sure people know exactly who she is and what she has done... It can only help you, if it makes any effect at all, Emmy."

"But Andrea has taken off with our child, so she'll probably be in hiding. I doubt she'll be taking Alfendi out to the park, or getting nappies and food and things... She probably has an accomplice for all that stuff... Someone we don't know." She sighed.

"My dear, look at me." the professor took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I promise you that we will find Alfendi. The pieces of the puzzle are out there; all we have to do is put them together."

Emmy shook her head. "Only you could think of puzzles at a time like this, Hershel."

"Fine. There are clues out there, all we have to do is look. Whatever way you wish to phrase it, my dear, all hope is not yet lost. I promise you." He kissed her forehead. "But I need you to keep it together and help me. I can't do this all on my own."

"I don't expect you to..."

"With this situation being so difficult for both of us, I'm not sure if I'm going to see the answers to our questions at first... So I need you to help me see it. I need you at my side, as my assistant and my wife."

Emmy gave him a watery smile. "Of course."

"Together, you and I, we will find our boy. I promise you."


	5. Reading Between the Lines

Chapter 4 - Reading Between the Lines

As the professor and Emmy arrived back at Bronev's place, the professor was surprised when he was attacked with a huge hug as he entered the house.

"Professor!" Flora squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Flora! What are you doing here?" the professor asked, holding her tight.

"I wanted to be here for you and Emmy, so I convinced Mr and Mrs Layton to let us stay in a hotel last night and come and see you today," Flora smiled, letting go of the professor and hugging Emmy in turn. "So, did you get a lead? Is that where you've both been all morning?"

"Well... Not exactly, Flora," the professor sighed as they entered the kitchen. Celeste and Bronev were sat at the table, along with Roland and Lucille. Lucille automatically stood up as the professor entered and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh, Hershel... Hershel... I don't know what to say..." she began to cry.

"Ma... It's alright, Ma..." the professor soothed, rubbing circles in her back. They broke apart and Roland approached him, clasping his hand and pulling him into a brief one-armed hug.

"Hershel, you have to tell us everything about this woman," Roland said as he and Lucille sat down again. "Who is she? How do you know her?"

"She is an old classmate of mine from college," the professor said, taking a seat beside his father. Emmy stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "She had some sort of crush on me, which appears to have escalated extravagantly."

"She's obsessed," Emmy said. "She's tried all sorts to separate me and Hershel. She manipulated me by using my father to try and dig up my past, she was after the grounds of rebirth to try and impress Hershel, the went back in time with the time machine we told you about, putting the world at risk and dragging up Claire..."

"She's a psychopath," Flora concluded. "And now she's taken Alfendi... I'm sorry, guys, but I don't know how far she'll go this time..."

Emmy's grip on the professor tightened as Flora said this.

"I know... But we have to keep trying. Emmy, may I see her letter?"

"The poem?" Emmy handed it over to him as everyone else frowned.

"She left you a clue?" Bronev asked dubiously.

"Well, when I got to my office this morning, as Dean Delmona and Rosa said, it was a complete mess-"

"Huh? She was in your office?" Flora asked, shocked.

"Well, Emmy suspects that she has an accomplice, and I think she's spot on," the professor said, stroking Emmy's arm. "They left a poem. Let me see..." the professor read it silently. He frowned. "Emmy, my dear... You never told me of ms McIntyre's use of punctuation..."

"What?" Emmy peered at it over his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, my dear," he said gently.

"What is it?" Flora asked, sitting beside the professor so she could read the letter too. "Some of these letters are underlined..."

"Precisely," the professor smiled. "See here..."

" _I'm losing everything, my life is falling apart.  
I've lost my love, my family, and now I've lost my heart.  
Now I have, no reason to stay.  
They were my life, which now faded away._

 _I have no chance, to live through it all.  
Some say it will get better, but my hopes are small.  
I've lost my morals and my dignity, so true.  
So just let me go, I know that I __fa_ _iled you._

 _Don't hate me, because my secrets were w_ _r_ _ong.  
I regret everything, which I have felt for so long.  
I keep it all inside __m_ _e, so no_ _bo_ _dy has to see.  
What all the messed up things a_ _r_ _e, the world has d_ _o_ _ne to me._

 _I sho_ _u_ _ld have just let go, a lon_ _g_ _time ago.  
Then nobody would __h_ _ave to see, all the things that have shown.  
It's okay to point your finger, for all the things I've done.  
I know I've made mistakes, but I'm not the only one._

 _So now I just see dark, ahead there is no light.  
I feel no heartbeat, my __b_ _ody is pale and white.  
So now the wo_ _r_ _ld turns c_ _o_ _ld, and_ _n_ _obody is around.  
This is the on_ _e_ _day, that all I've lost is ne_ _v_ _er found._

 _Word_ _'s_ _to d_ _es_ _cribe your life, Emmeline Altava, for this is how you will feel,  
_ _When you realise your si_ _t_ _u_ _at_ _ion is v_ _e_ _ry much real,  
_ _Your child i_ _s_ _gon_ _e_ _now, with your husband soon to follow,  
_ _And th_ _e_ _n_ _you_ _will learn_ _the_ _t_ _r_ _u_ _e_ _meaning of sorrow."_

"Let's see... F-A-R-M-B-O-R-O-U-G-H-B-R-O-N-E-V-'S-E-S-T-A-T-E-S-E-E-Y-O-U-T-H-E-R-E... Farmborough, Bronev's estate... See you there..." Flora turned to Bronev. "She means you?"

"My old home... Where you and Desmond were born... Where Rachel and I lived... That is the only other estate I have ever owned," Bronev said. "And it was in Farmborough." He stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Let's go."

"Hold on," the professor said, handing the poem to Celeste. "I was hoping that this poem would reveal the sort of mind frame that Andrea is in. Perhaps if we know what she is thinking, we might figure out what she wants."

Celeste scanned through it and nodded. "I have a theory, alright... But I think it should wait until we follow up this lead."

"Okay," the professor said, getting up again. "Bronev and I will go to Farmborough and look there. Emmy, Flora, Celeste, I suggest you try to decipher the true meaning of this poem. It may contain more hints than meets the eye. I have a strange feeling about this. I would advise that you trust my instincts."

Flora nodded.

"I'm coming with you, Hershel."

"No your not, Emmy," Celeste said sternly. "Flora and I are looking at this poem, you are going back to bed, even if your uncle and I have to drag you. You're overdoing it, and you could hurt yourself. And we all know that little Alfendi is going to need his mother after an ordeal like this."

Emmy opened her mouth to protest, but didn't know how to justify her going. The professor took her hand.

"I promise you that I will call when I find him. I promise you, Emmy."

Emmy felt her eyes fill with tears once more, but blinked them back. "But Hershel..."

"Emmy, darling..."

"I... I feel so useless, Hershel..."

"You're not," Lucille said, getting up and wrapping her arms around her. "You're anything but useless, Emmy. You brought the little mite into this world, and there's nothing you could have done to prevent McIntyre from taking Alfendi. And Celeste is right; you mustn't strain yourself. Alfendi needs you, and Hershel needs you too, and running yourself ragged and making yourself ill won't help."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," the professor promised. "I assure you, Emmy." He kissed her on the cheek and turned to Bronev. "Let's go." They left.

Emmy sat down and sighed heavily, wiping her eyes. Flora sat beside her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"It's okay, Emmy," Flora murmured. "The professor will know what to do..."

* * *

" _If Alfendi's not there, I don't know what I'll do,"_ the professor thought desperately as he stopped the car. He carefully observed the house before him. The place was a dump, the walls covered in ivy and moss, the formerly yellow paint faded, all the windows smashed in... And yet, the place just felt so familiar to the professor. It was as though a part of him from long ago had been brought back, his former home right before his eyes. He stared.

"Layton. Let's go," Bronev said, beckoning for him to follow. They knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Hmm..." Bronev beckoned for Layton to stand back and, with an incredible roundhouse kick, he smashed the door into cinders.

The professor stepped forward apprehensively, astonished. _"It is clear that this is where Emmy gets her martial arts skills from..."_

They entered the house, Bronev leading the way. "You check here, Layton, I'll check upstairs," Bronev said quietly. The professor nodded.

Bronev quietly ascended the stairs, taking utmost care to make as little noise as possible. He took a deep breath. It had been so long since his last time in that house - too long. The last memory he had of the place was blurred as he was dragged out of the house by Aleksander Chovanek in a semi-conscious state as he watched his youngest son look on in terror. Bronev shook his head. Now was not the time to be reminiscing. Emmy needed him, now more than ever, and he was going to find his grandson.

He approached the first door on his right. A faded sign hung on the door, and Bronev could just make out the letters; 'Hershel's room'. His oldest son. Bronev stepped in the door and examined the room. Everything had been left untouched since that fateful day; Hershel's schoolbag remained dumped on the floor, pictures of comic book heroes still adorned the walls, puzzle books still sat on the desk... There was only one thing Bronev considered to be out of place.

The family album sat open on the desk, on a picture of a fair-haired young man, accompanied by a beautiful brunette with beady brown eyes. Bronev stared down at his wedding photo, his heart feeling heavy. He turned on to the next page to look at more pictures, when he found a scrap of paper tucked into a pocket containing a picture of Theodore. Bronev frowned. He gently prized it out and opened it out. As he did so, Bronev noticed that the paper was fresh. The paper contained words written in block capitals. Bronev could hear the professor rush past the room to check the rest of the upstairs portion of the house as Bronev read the note again and again, shocked at its contents.

The professor entered a few minutes later. "There's no one here. This house is empty."

"Indeed," Bronev said quietly. "But someone has been here before us."

"Hmm?" the professor noticed the note in his hand. "Let me see..." He took it and read it. His face fell.

'Y _ **O**_ U WI _ **L**_ L NOT _**S**_ EE _**A**_ LFE _ **N**_ _ **D**_ Y BEFORE HE GE _ **T**_ S SHOT ON Wednesday se _ **C**_ Ond feBruary'.


	6. Interpretation

Chapter 5 - Interpretation

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Bronev..." the professor stared blankly into space. "You will not see Alfendi before he gets shot on Wednesday 2nd of February... That's... That's in ten days time..."

"And they're not here..." Bronev said.

"We only have ten days to find them and they could be anywhere..." the professor pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes.

Bronev sighed heavily. He stood up and took the professor's shoulders.

"We will find him. I will do everything in my power to ensure that he is safely home before he comes to any harm."

"But where do we start?" the professor asked. "Our only lead has fizzled out."

"We need to know everything about this woman," Bronev said. "Where she was born, who her family is, the exact moment she first clapped eyes on you and Emmeline. And i know someone who is excellent in intelligence missions like these."

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"My nephew, Alexander. Give him a name and he will find them and issue you with a full record of all their details, no questions asked. He... Was the person I employed to get your background information when I instructed Emmeline to spy on you. Desmond too... But trust me on this, Layton, he is excellent. I believe you met before, briefly. He and Bloom broke Dimitri Allen out of prison to fix Celeste's time machine, if you remember."

"Ah... Indeed..."

"Alexander was on his way to London anyway, to visit Emmeline and the baby." Bronev rolled his eyes. "He and his mother... My sister." he glared. "He should be able to help you."

"Er... Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bronev let go of his shoulders and stood back. "Anyway, we should be getting back to report our findings to Emmeline and Celeste."

"We're not telling Emmy," the professor said sternly.

Bronev raised his eyebrows. "Isn't this situation messy enough without you lying to your wife?"

"She's going through enough. She has just had a baby, and she's wearing herself out with the stress as it is-"

"And when she finds out that you've lied to her, do you think she'll feel any better?" Bronev asked. "Lying never makes things better, Layton. I suspect that it was lies that started this situation in the first place. You suspect Emmeline."

The professor frowned. "And what gives you that idea?"

"She told me and Celeste yesterday. She was in tears and she told me that you told the police that Andrea said she knew something about her."

"You were there too, Bronev. You heard her say that as clearly as I did."

"And you don't think that it was a simple bluff-"

"You and I both know that this is more than some simple crush on me, Bronev," the professor snapped. "It isn't just me that she has the problem with, it's Emmy too."

Bronev glared. "What problem could she have with Emmeline that does not concern you? You know everything that Emmeline wanted to keep from you. You know about what her father did to her, you know that Chovanek killed Rachel and I killed Paloma."

"Then it's something else... It must be..."

"You're convinced that there is a grand mystery behind this, when in truth McIntyre is a crazed psychopath with an insane obsession with you. You want to make out that it is all Emmeline's fault, when it is clearly yours."

The professor frowned. "My fault? The woman kidnapped my child against my will and has been terrorising my wife and myself, and that is somehow all my fault? Please explain to me what I have done to cause all of this, Bronev. I'm all ears."

"As I said, it is you with whom she has the problem with. You have had ample opportunity to sort this mess out, and yet when have you?"

"What opportunity was this? The only contact I have had with Andrea was when she was threatening my life and scheming with Claire to try and kill Emmy and Alfendi. When exactly was I supposed to say, 'Why don't we all sit down and talk about this?'" the professor snapped. "And I could say the same for you. If you had sorted out whatever problem Aleksander Chovanek had with you, Emmy would never have suffered in the way she did."

"That was different."

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Was it? It appears to be just the same to me. You and Chovanek were both after the same thing; the Azran. And Emmy and Andrea are both after me. The situations have an uncanny similarity, wouldn't you say?"

Bronev glared.

"This is getting us nowhere. Arguing like this will only take up more time. We need to get back to London."

Bronev nodded, still glaring.

"I need you to go back and take care of Emmy for me. Tell her if you want, it's up to you."

"What are you up to, Layton?"

"I'm going to Scotland Yard to look at Andrea's file. There has to be something I've missed."

"Right," Bronev muttered. "Let's go, then."

* * *

"So, what can you get from this poem, Celeste?" Flora asked.

"Well, as the opening line suggests, the poem is about someone losing everything," Celeste replied. "It is about someone losing their family and their lover and sinking into depression. Although, it is evident in the third verse that the person in question has kept secrets and lied to people..."

"So, who do you think it's about?" Emmy asked. "is it about me?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Celeste admitted. "Is there anything you're keeping from Hershel?"

"No," Emmy said automatically. "And I wish people wouldn't just jump to conclusions about me keeping things from everyone."

"And I believe that, Emmeline, but you have to admit that this is very difficult for Hershel. You have kept things from him before-"

"I'd been abused, and I was ashamed of it, that is not my fault, Celeste."

"No one is saying that, Emmeline."

"Why don't we try to look at this from another perspective?" Flora suggested, not wanting them to fight. "After all, in these situations, things aren't always as they seem."

"You're absolutely right, flora," Celeste smiled. "So. Tell me what you think."

"Uh..." Flora frowned sheepishly. "Well I don't know, I've put my idea of another perspective forward, it's your turn now."

Emmy and Celeste smiled at this.

"Um... What if it isn't about Emmy? The poem?"

"But who is it about then?" Emmy asked.

"Well... What if it's about herself?"

Celeste nodded as Emmy frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe it's not you hiding things. Maybe it's her."

"Like what?" Emmy asked.

"Well, perhaps something happened to her that triggered this obsession with Hershel. Sometimes traumatic events can be an offset to some unusual behaviour."

"Like Uncle Leon's obsession with the Azran..." Emmy said.

"Exactly," Celeste replied. "he thought that if he uncovered the secrets of the Azran, Rachel wouldn't have died for nothing. Perhaps this is a similar motive for Andrea. Maybe the poem refers to her own life experience, and she thinks if she forces you to go through the same thing, it will make her feel better."

"Hmm... ' _I've lost my love, my family, and now I've lost my heart...'_ You think she's lost a loved one then?"

"Yeah," Flora said. "And then she kind of skewed off into this tangent, and she grew obsessed with the professor."

"And then after I started seeing him, she completely lost her head and started trying to separate us," Emmy concluded. "I always wondered why she ever bothered, because she must have known that she wouldn't have a chance with him after everything she's done."

"Perhaps that didn't matter to her anymore," Celeste suggested. "Perhaps she wasn't looking for a relationship with him, just for you and him to be separated and unhappy."

They heard the front door open and a moment later, Bronev entered the kitchen looking worried and tired.

"Uncle Leon?" Emmy stood up. "What did you find in Farmborough?" She noticed his grave expression. "What is it?"

"We found another message," he said, not meeting her eyes. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

'Y _ **O**_ U WI _ **L**_ L NOT _**S**_ EE _**A**_ LFE _ **N**_ _ **D**_ Y BEFORE HE GE _ **T**_ S SHOT ON Wednesday se _ **C**_ Ond feBruary'.

Emmy stared at the message silently.

"Emmeline?" Bronev looked at her.

"What does it say?" Flora asked, standing up so she could read it over Emmy's shoulder. "Oh..." She looked at Bronev, then Celeste. "What are we going to do? How could she do this? He's only a baby and now she's going to..." She started to cry.

Celeste stood up too and pulled Flora into a hug.

"Emmeline?" Bronev wrapped an arm around her.

"Where's Hershel?" Emmy asked.

"He went so Scotland Yard to see if he could find something."

"I have to go." she grabbed her trench coat again and tore off out the back door.

Bronev sighed. "That girl... She really doesn't care about how much damage she does to herself, does she?"

* * *

The professor, meanwhile, pulled up at Scotland yard headquarters. He sighed anxiously as he entered. He wasn't sure if he was going to get a lead here, but he had to try. He had to find Alfendi, and fast...

"Inspector Chelmey!"

The inspector turned around. "Layton! Just the man! We need your help. Come with me." He lead the way to his office.

"What is it, inspector?" the professor asked, taking a seat before the inspector.

"We've looked at the CCTV footage at the hospital of the night Alfendi was taken, and we've spotted the person who took him. It wasn't Andrea."

The professor froze.

"It was a man. We think he is a middle aged to elderly man. We could tell from his voice, as we heard him soothing the baby to stop him from crying out too loud an waking someone."

"Did you get his face?"

"No. He wore a balaclava and a hat. We couldn't make out any distinguishing features from him."

"So, why do you need my help?" the professor asked.

"We need to build a profile on this woman and we need to know more about her. So, tell me everything you know."

"We went to university together. She was a fair few years above me, as she was in fourth or fifth year when i was in first. She also went to school with Claire, they were also a fair few years apart, and she used to bully Claire. Other than that, I know nothing about her past or personal life, apart from her obsession with me and my wife."

"I understand, Layton. But the person who took the child, the man... Could you pin an identity on him? Does Andrea have a crony who works closely with her or a relative perhaps?"

"As I said, I know very little about her. Why, is that not in her personal file?" the professor asked.

"Well, her file is quite peculiar, there is precious little information on her background. It's all about her most recent crimes."

The professor thought for a moment. "Would Scotland Yard have more detailed records of people?"

"Well, yes. But only on people who have been a threat to national security, the likes of Clive Dove, Leon Bronev and Aleksander Chovanek, for example."

The professor nodded at the mention of Aleks' name. "If I may, could I see Chovanek's file?"

Chelmey frowned. "Are you onto something, Layton?"

"I may well be. If I could have a look?"

"What could Chovanek have to do with Alfendi's kidnapping? He's been in prison for the last-"

"Inspector Chelmey, sir!"

Chelmey rolled his eyes. "What is it, Barton? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Sir, it's important! Vaughan is gone!"

Chelmey's eyes widened as the professor stood up.

"Vaughan as in Aleksander Chovanek?"

"The very same, sir!"

"Right," Chelmey said, standing up too. "I'm going to call for a strategy meeting in an hour. Layton and I are sure that this has something to do with the Layton kidnapping, right?" he turned to the professor.

Layton nodded.

"Right. So, call together all necessary personal in strategy room, and take Professor Layton down to the archives and give him access to all the files he needs. And send Superintendent Grosky down there to give him clearance to the restricted section."

"Yessir!"


	7. Escape to Aid

Chapter 6 - Escape to Aid

" _And tonight, our top story: Scotland Yard are still no closer to discovering the whereabouts of the Layton baby. The child, named Alfendi, was kidnapped from St. Thomas' Hospital in London two nights ago on the 23_ _rd_ _of January at approximately 11.30pm. Professor Hershel Layton and his wife Emmeline are due to make a public appeal for information in two days time..."_

Aleks sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, as he listened at the door to the news blaring from the officer's station. He was in a state of shock. His own grandson... Gone, so easily... And it was obvious who had taken him.

McIntyre.

Aleks scowled. He remembered only too well how the woman had manipulated him, using his personal circumstances for her own ends. He knew full well that the blame for the whole fiasco rested with him at the end of the day, but she was still partly responsible. And there she was, strolling around like she owned the place, kidnapping newborn babies to manipulate the innocent girl who fell in love with her crush.

Aleks sighed heavily. He would give anything to be out there with his daughter, looking for Alfendi. It pained him not to be able to help in any way.

Aleks was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door of his cell being unlocked and a lean, older officer who he had never seen before, enter the room. The man said Aleks' name in a husky voice.

"Chovanek."

Aleks looked up.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, good sir."

Aleks cocked his head to one side. "It's not every day that a homicidal maniac such as myself hears those words. Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a chance to help your beloved daughter, Mr Chovanek."

Aleks stared at the man. He squinted at his features, his pale skin, his dark hair and his goatee. "Have we met before?"

"Indeed. I can get you out of here, Mr. Chovanek, and if you come with me, together we can ensure your grandson's safety."

Aleks' heart leaped. He didn't know whether to trust this familiar stranger, yet on the other hand, the chance to help his estranged daughter was all too tempting...

"What is your name, my friend?"

The man smiled. "My name is Adrian McIntyre."


	8. Distrust

Chapter 7 - Distrust

"Here we are, Layton."

Grosky unlocked the door and the professor stepped into the Archive of Notorious Criminals and Cases. This particular room was joining the regular archive and was quite a bit smaller than it too, the professor having previously mistook it for a broom cupboard.

"Not to make light of any of these situations, Layton, but you're lucky there are so few. It shouldn't take you very long to find what you're looking for. I'll let you to it. I need to be in Chelmey's strategy meeting anyway. Perhaps I'll see you there." Grosky stood up straight. "Scotland Yard's finest will do everything in their power to see to it that your boy is safely returned home. Good luck, Layton. For the Yard!" and with that, he tore off.

The professor turned to the nearest pile and sifted through it. He shook his head, muttering to himself. That pile contained all documented atrocities of Targent. He moved on to the next. This pile contained Clive's file, along with Descole's, Don Paolo's and Oswald Whistler's files. No sign of Andrea or Aleks. He turned to the next pile. Mass murder cases, suicide bombings and a number of peculiar cases involving a whoopee-cushion and a megaphone later, he reached the last pile.

The top file read 'Andrea McIntyre; Midleton, , Ireland, 2013.' The professor opened it and read.

" _Assisted J. Vaughan a.k.a. A. Chovanek with the terrorising of the town of Midleton, the theft of import and archaeological artefacts from Professor Hershel Layton, Professor Desmond Sycamore and Mr. Leon Bronev, and threatening national and international security with the grounds of rebirth. Sentenced to twelve years imprisonment. UPDATE:- released on the grounds of evidence missing from trial. Diagnosed with a severe obsessive disorder and depression._

 _Current address:- McNamara's Farm, Co. Hampshire._

 _Bail paid: by relative - Adrian McIntyre - father."_

The professor turned to the next page, titled 'personal information'.

 _NAME: ANDREA MCINTYRE_

 _AGE:_

 _NATIONALITY:_

 _PPSN:_

 _EDUCATION: ?_

 _CALTHORP PARK SCHOOL, HAMPSHIRE_

 _GRESSENHELLER UNIVERSITY_

 _FAMILY: ADRIAN MCINTYRE (FATHER)_

 _? (MOTHER)_

 _? (SIBLINGS)_

The professor frowned. The majority of Andrea's personal information was missing. And, considering how these were supposed to be the most detailed criminal files in Britain, the professor found this more than a little suspicious.

The professor picked up the next file he was looking for; Johnathon Vaughan/Aleksander Chovanek, Midleton, , Ireland, 2013. He read.

"' _Murder' of Sinéad O'Donovan,_

 _Kidnapping of Emmeline Bronev, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold,_

 _Theft of archaeological artefacts from Professor Hershel Layton, Professor Desmond Sycamore and Mr. Leon Bronev,_

 _Assault of Jai of Birth and Rebirth, theft of the artefact of rebirth,_

 _Creating a threat to national and international security by use of the grounds of rebirth._

 _Sentenced to life of imprisonment.'_

The professor turned to the next page.

 _NAME: ALEKSANDER CHOVANEK_

 _AGE: 56 YEARS BORN 22 JULY 1958_

 _NATIONALITY: CZECHOSLOVAKIAN (CZECH REPUBLIC)_

 _PPSN: 13841259 K_

 _EDUCATION:_ _R_ _UDOLFA_ _II ZÁKLADNÍ ŠKOLA_ _, PRAGUE, CZECH REPUBLIC_

 _KAREL IV ST_ _힀_ _EDN_ _횒_ _ŠKOLA_ _, PRAGUE, CZECH REPUBLIC_

 _FAMILY: GUNTHER CHOVANEK (FATHER)_

 _ANNA-MARIA CHOVANEK (nee BRZOZOWSKI) (MOTHER)_

 _RAPHAEL CHOVANEK (BROTHER)_

 _PALOMA CHOVANEK (nee ALTAVA) (WIFE)_

 _EMMELINE ALTAVA CHOVANEK (adopted BRONEV) (DAUGHTER)_

 _DANIEL ALTAVA CHOVANEK (SON)_

The professor frowned at this. "The name 'Andrea McIntyre' must be an alias..." he muttered to himself. "She must have changed her name, erased her old life... But why?"

The professor read on, turning the page.

" _Targent atrocities in relation to Aleksander Chovanek, leader._

 _Kidnapping of Leon and Rachel Bronev._

 _Murder of Rachel Bronev._

 _Murder of Paloma and Daniel Chovanek (corr. See Bronev file),_

 _Kidnapping of:_

 _James Macintosh,_

 _Ryan Myles,_

 _Serenya Kennedy,_

 _..."_

The kidnapping list went on for another six pages. The professor shook his head, disgusted, as he flipped through the pages until he found something he didn't know about.

" _Record of sexual abuse of girls aged between twelve and fifteen between the years 1983 and 1991."_

"Sexual abuse..." the professor muttered.

" _Chantelle Krauze,_

 _Agata Corvelle,_

 _Moira Moriarty,_

 _Geraldine Lowe,_

 _Romilda Lyons,_

 _Marcel du Pontavice._

 _Accomplice; Dr. Darnel Aleksa. Sentenced to three years imprisonment."_

The professor closed the file. He was shocked. He thought he knew of all of Aleks' crimes, but he never thought the man was actually capable of that sort of abuse. The professor stopped and thought. _"Between the years 1983 and 1991... But that could possibly mean... Emmy was born in '91..." T_ he professor took out his notebook and listed the names on that list, then put the file away. He then made his way to the general archive and searched thoroughly until he found the file he was searching for:

"Emmeline Bronev" read the heading.

"Fourteen years of age.

Female.

Date of birth: 23rd September 1991.

Arrested for: petty theft on the streets of London.

Name of victim: Robert Manning.

Alibi forwarded.

Cleared of all charges."

This confirmed Emmy's date of birth. The professor nodded.

He suddenly heard the door open behind him. "Grosky," the professor thought.

"I think I've got something," the professor said. "I've found something strange on Chovanek and Emmy too."

"Like what?" a cold female voice asked.

The professor froze. It wasn't Grosky with whom he was speaking.

It was Emmy.

The professor turned around to face his fuming wife. "Emmy, I-"

"You truly are determined to make out like this is all my fault, aren't you?" she snarled.

"No, Emmy, but I know for certain that this concerns you in a bigger way than I thought."

"So you're convinced that I'm 'keeping something from you?" she snapped.

"Well, I don't know," the professor asked coldly. "Are you?"

Emmy shot him a disgusted look. "Listen, Hershel. If you want to go rifling through my files, or accusing me of god knows what, or drinking tea or solving puzzles or whatever you really want to do, then that's fine. But I'm going out there and looking for our son. Whether or not you help me is up to you. But don't you dare go accusing me of keeping things from me when you're the one going behind my back, because I've had enough." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

The professor stared miserably after her. He really thought she was keeping yet more secrets, but he had to admit that there was a chance that she was oblivious to whatever Andrea held against her. He just wasn't sure anymore.

He had to clarify this. He had to prove Emmy's innocence - or her guilt - to himself. He knew what he had to do.

He had to go to Prague.


	9. Tension

Chapter 8 - Tension

Flora woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes, yawning, and wondered where the shouting was coming from. She looked at her alarm clock, sat on the bedside table of one of Bronev's spare bedrooms, and saw it was eleven o'clock at night. _"What the hell is going on out there...?"_

She got out of bed and followed the sound of the arguing. It was coming from the room the professor and Emmy were sharing.

"So you don't suspect that I'm lying to you?"

"No, Emmy."

"Or that this is all my fault?"

"No, Emmy!"

"Then why are you leaving?!"

"Emmy, my dear-"

"DON'T SWEET-TALK ME!"

"Emmy, this isn't your fault, I know that as well as you do, but I'm going away to gather information on Andrea's past to find out where she might be now, that's all!"

"But what has her past got to do with anything? What the hell will that tell you, Hershel?"

"Well, it might actually explain why she's torturing us like this."

Emmy glared. "Where are you even going?"

The professor stared at his feet.

"Do you even know?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Yes," the professor sighed, "But I don't know if you really want to know..."

Emmy stared at him incredulously. "This is obviously big, and it concerns our son, and you don't think I want to know? Really?"

"It's late, and I'm leaving rather early, so I should really finish packing and get some sleep-"

"Why are you leaving, professor?"

The professor and Emmy turned to see Flora staring at them from the door way. She looked scared and upset.

"You explain. Maybe you can make more sense of this than I can, Flora." Emmy got up and stormed out.

"Emmy..." the professor got up after her and grabbed for her hand, but she shrugged him off and carried on out the door and down the stairs. The professor ran after her and Bronev exited his bedroom and followed.

The professor caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Get off!" she stopped in her tracks, turned around and pushed him away from her. "I'm sick of this, Hershel! I'm sick of everyone lying to me and leaving me! You think this is easy for me? Don't you think I've felt like packing my bags and running away a million times before? And have I? No! So what gives you the right to up and leave us when we clearly need you?" she choked, tears starting up in her eyes.

The professor tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away again.

"Me and Flora, we need you right now, Hershel. I need you. I love you, Hershel."

The professor stared at her sadly. "I love you too, Emmy. But I need to go, my dear, I need to find out what this is all about."

"Where are you going?" Bronev asked warily.

The professor sighed heavily.

"Tell us Layton. Because if you don't, I'll go and track you down anyway. We'll all know eventually, so just tell us."

The professor sighed and look awkwardly at down at his feet.

"You know what? I really don't care what you do right now. If you want to go, just go. I'll call you when I find our son."

"Sleep in my room tonight, Emmeline. I'll follow you up in a moment."

Emmy ran past the professor without looking at him and hurried upstairs.

Bronev turned to Flora. "You ought to go back to bed, my girl, it's late. I'll talk to him." He cocked his head to the professor.

"Okay..." Flora turned and ran upstairs too. She entered the professor's room and rummaged through his bag. She eventually found what she was looking for - the professor's boarding pass for his flight the following morning. She went back to her room and shut the door, locking it. She reached under her bed and grabbed her rucksack, which she had used to bring some essential belongings to Bronev's house after the press started hounding them. She opened the wardrobe and shoved all her belongings in the bag, zipping it up. She then turned to her laptop, switching it on and logged onto a flight comparison site to book a flight on the same plane as the professor. She saw that there was one on the same plane and at the same time as the professor and smiled, satisfied. _"If the professor thinks he's going to a foreign country on his own in the state he's in, he's got another think coming..."_

* * *

"Why are you doing this to her, Layton? Why do you insist on hurting someone you clearly love?"

The professor hesitated. "... I'm going to Prague."

Bronev frowned. "Why?"

"When I was at Scotland Yard today, I read Chovanek's file. It said that he had been convicted of crimes against young girls in Prague, and I think Andrea was one of them."

Bronev's eyes widened. "That's why you wouldn't tell Emmeline?"

"Precisely. She has only recently gotten over what she knows he's done... Who knows how she could react to something like that?"

"But why did you even look at his file?" Bronev asked. "Surprisingly enough, I wouldn't have suspected Chovanek to have played any part in this."

"Chovanek has broken out of prison," the professor said.

Bronev froze. "That's impossible. He is a top security prisoner. He's under every kind of watch imaginable - drug watch, suicide watch, strip searches - you name it. Bloom told me," Bronev added as the professor gave him a questioning look. "And anyway, if someone that notorious is walking the streets, don't you think the general public would have been warned of such a thing? I've been keeping an eye on all the news reports and evening papers, and there's been no mention of a break out."

"Then Scotland Yard must be trying to cover it up," the professor deducted. "After all, if what you say about their security measures is true, then how would it make them look if it got out that he broke out?"

Bronev nodded. "Fair point. Where do you think he went?"

"I'm not sure," the professor admitted. "But we can't be sure if he wants to harm Emmy. After all, they have been getting on a lot better recently. He has no reason to harm Emmy."

"That never stopped him before," Bronev pointed out darkly. The professor nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I want to investigate in Prague to see if I can't get Andrea's real name. Her file was nearly empty bar her most recent crimes, which leads me to conclude that Andrea McIntyre isn't her real name. If I check a few records and speak to a few sources, I should be able to get a name and track her down."

Bronev nodded. "I shouldn't have doubted your skills, Layton. But do you still think Emmeline is hiding something?"

The professor shrugged. "Emmy is acting strangely around me. I admit that it is justified, what with everything that is happening, but nevertheless I must investigate."

Bronev sighed and nodded. "I will talk to her, but I can assure you that she has nothing left to hide from you."

"I'll figure that out in Prague," Layton nodded. "I just hope you're right."


	10. Arrival

Chapter 9 - Arrival

"It's alright, Luke, nearly there. We'll see them all soon enough."

Brenda wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder, giving his tense, worried shoulders a squeeze. She had been able to sense his unease since he got the phone call from flora two days ago, and she had to admit that she was pretty shaken up herself.

"We'll do everything we can to help find him, Luke. You know we will. We owe it to Emmy and Hershel for everything they did for us in Misthallery."

"I know, Dad," Luke sighed. "But I'm worried about how they're dealing with this. Emmy's been through so much recently..."

"I know, Luke. But she has Hershel and Flora and we'll be there for her too. And personally, i won't rest until Andrea McIntyre is brought to justice," Brenda said darkly.

"Here we are," Clark interrupted, pulling the car into the professor's estate.

As soon as the car came to a halt, Luke ran out of the car and banged on the professor's door. "Professor! Emmy! Flora! It's Luke!"

There was no answer.

Luke stood there, confused. "where are they?"

"I'm not sure," Brenda said, also confused. She looked worried.

Suddenly, the door opened and Bronev stood before them.

"Bronev! Where's the professor and Emmy?" Luke asked hurriedly.

"Emmeline has come to stay with me. I am here to collect some more of her belongings."

"And Hershel?" Clark asked.

"He is gone."

* * *

The professor took a long drought from his cup of tea and checked his watch. It was eight o'clock now. _"He should be here by now..."_ he thought.

As if on cue, a tall man with pale skin and dark brown hair entered the cafe with a briefcase in hand. He sat down opposite the professor and held out his hand.

"Agent Alexander Bronev. I hear you are in need of my services."

The professor nodded curtly and shook his hand. "Allow me to explain-"

"No need. Leon told me everything. I hear that ms McIntyre has proven to be quite troublesome."

"Indeed."

"So why do you think she has done this?"

"Well, she has admitted to... Er... Having some sort of a crush on me, but..."

"You think there's something else going on behind the scenes concerning Emmeline?"

The professor nodded, frowning.

"Leon told me about that too. He said that you suspect that she is hiding something." Alex opened his briefcase and pulled out a file. "I gathered some information on Emmeline, and trust me, I don't think there is anything in this file that you don't already know about. Everything about her is in this file."

The professor read the first page of the file. He shook his head.

"I don't believe that this is all of the information. I think there is a strong possibility of there being a connection between Emmy and Ms. McIntyre that not even Emmy knows about. I believe the answer lies in Prague."

Alex frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Andrea McIntyre is an alias. As of yet, I do not know her real name, but I have a suspicion." He pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to Alex. "I found this in Aleksander Chovanek's Scotland Yard file. Look at the crimes he committed between 1982 and 1991."

"He raped all these women..." Alex said, frowning. "You don't think..."

"I do. Andrea is one of these girls, and I am going to Prague to figure out which one she is. I need to speak to a source as well."

" Alecksa?" Alex asked. "Let me help. I can get onto a few of my contacts in Prague and track him down for you. It's the least I can do to help."

"Thank you," the professor smile appreciatively. "There is also something else I need you to do."

"Anything."

"Chovanek has broken out of prison."

Alex's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I need you to track him down. I believe that his break out has got something to do with Andrea."

Alex nodded. "Of course. And, naturally, I will try to gather as much intelligence on Andrea as possible."

"As soon as I discover her real name, I will contact you," the professor nodded.

"Excellent." Alex got up.

"How much will you be charging for this?"

"Nothing."

The professor stared.

"Emmeline may not be a blood relative of mine, but she is still family. And I suppose you are family too... With Emmeline and Leon... Let me do this as a favour to you and Emmeline." he smiled and they shook hands again.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I understand why Hershel is gone, he thinks he's found something, but why has Flora left as well?" Emmy sobbed.

The Tritons had followed Bronev back to his place, only to realise that the professor had gone early that morning and that Flora had mysteriously disappeared as well.

"You think she's gone with Hershel?" Brenda asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"Where else would she go? She doesn't have the first idea of where to look for Andrea. Neither do I..." Emmy wiped her eyes and stared at her feet.

"Emmy..." Brenda wrapped her arms around her as Bronev placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She doesn't want to be around me..."

"Don't be daft, Emmy. Flora loves you," Luke reassured her.

"Hershel and I... We were fighting last night... I was horrible to him when we found out he was leaving... I don't blame Flora for going too."

"Are you sure that she's gone with him though? Did either of them say anything to you?" Clark asked.

"Hershel said nothing about flora going with him, but all her stuff is gone..."

"She didn't leave a note or anything?" Luke asked.

Emmy shook her head. "I looked all over the spare room, but everything she brought over from our place is gone with her... Her clothes, her laptop, everything..."

"Where is the professor even going? Does Flora know?" Luke asked.

"Hershel refused to tell me anything. He said I didn't want to know..."

Luke shook his head, confused. "But... There must be a good reason for him going like that... The professor's actions always have a purpose..."

"He thinks I'm hiding something," Emmy said.

"But you aren't... Are you?" Luke asked.

"No she is not," Bronev said coldly. "And it would probably be better for Emmeline if you actually believed in her as opposed to questioning her like that."

"It's fine, Uncle Leon."

"No it's not. He had no right to ask you that, and neither did Hershel. After everything you've been through with your father and Targent and McIntyre, what else could you possibly have left to hide?" Bronev turned to Luke. "Well?"

"Er... I dunno... Sorry, Emmy." He looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"I said it's fine," Emmy insisted. "I hope Flora is with Hershel. I don't like the thought of either of them being out there alone, especially at a time like this." She sighed and turned to Bronev. "I suppose there's no other option, is there?"

Bronev frowned. "What?"

"I'm making a public appeal for information. Today."

* * *

The professor was sat in his first class seat on the plane, which was preparing for take off. A young lady with blonde hair and a glowing tan sat beside him as he did up his safety belt.

"Good evening, miss," the professor said politely, tipping his hat to her.

She smiled and nodded.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before she spoke up.

"I'm getting better at this whole 'mastery of disguise' thing, huh?"

The professor jumped at the familiarity of her voice. _"It can't be..."_

"Flora?"

She smiled and pulled the blonde wig off and wiped off the make-up with a wet wipe she pulled out of her bag. "You didn't think I'd let you run off on your own and just sit there while Emmy went out of her mind with worry, did you?"

The professor smiled. "No, I suppose not."


	11. Appeal

Chapter 10 - Appeal

Through the drama and chaos of his disappearance, Alfendi Layton was where everyone knew he was - in Andrea McIntyre's arms.

Meanwhile, he was driving her crazy.

"Will you please shut up you little brat?" she snapped as little Alfendi began to wail again. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"You know exactly what he wants," her father answered. "He doesn't want anything from either you or me. He knows you are not his mother."

"What would he know? He's only a baby," she scoffed.

"Small children have an uncanny way of picking up on things that we are unaware that they know. He is very much aware that you are not his mother, dear. He wants Emmy."

"Tough," Andrea snarled. "She can't see him until I have decided that she has suffered enough."

"And has she?" her father asked.

Andrea opened her mouth to answer but instead yelped as Alfendi vomited on her shoulder. She forcefully handed him over to her father.

"Take him away from me. Take him to Aleks. Let him meet his granddad."

"Are you sure you want to do that so soon?" he asked. "Because once you hand him over, you'll have a hard time getting him back."

Andrea sniffed the air and pulled a rotten face as a familiar pong wafted through the air. Alfendi had just broken wind.

"Positive."

* * *

Aleks, meanwhile, was sat on the floor of his make-shift cell in the basement of a strange house in an unknown location. He sighed heavily.

" _Where is Adrian?"_ he thought angrily. _"He promised he would be back with the baby by now. Is the crazed psychopath really that fond of the son of the people she hates?"_

As if on cue, the man entered with Alfendi bundled in his arms and whimpering.

Aleks smiled and stood up. He took Alfendi in his arms and he set a carrier bag down beside Aleks.

"Everything you need is in there. And, by the smell of him, he could probably do with a change."

"Thank you, Adrian," Aleks said gratefully. "What took you so long?"

"She got upset," he sighed. "Thinking too much about... The past."

Aleks frowned, but he was waved off.

"Don't worry about it. That's not what you're here for. All you need to worry about is keeping this little man safe, and I'll worry about bringing her back to her senses."

Aleks nodded. "And when will we be bale to take him back to Emmeline?"

"As soon as Layton figures out my little puzzle. I have a source who tells me hat he has already headed in the right direction to be able to decipher it." he smiled.

Aleks raised an eyebrow. "Where is he going?"

"To find his roots. Well, Emmy's roots. But I think he should be back in a couple of days. Then everyone will find out." he checked his watch. "I'd best be off, or I'll be missed, and then everyone will get suspicious. Until later, Aleksander." he nodded and left.

Aleks frowned. "Emmy's roots...? He can't possibly mean..."

He shook his head. "Impossible." He turned to television and turned it on to the news channel. The mention of his daughter's name immediately caught his attention.

 _"Earlier this morning Mrs Emmeline Layton made a public appeal for information about the night her son went missing."_

The camera view changed and Emmy came up on the screen.

 _"Well, what am I supposed to say? I don't know what to do. My baby is gone. Our family is a mess. Are all of you reporters here to listen to me telling you how much I miss him? To say how I miss the sound of his voice or how the house feels so empty without him? Because I never even got to do any of that."she was in tears now. "I barely got the cot together when he was born, I only got to hold him twice. He didn't even make it in the front door. I've never even been able to spend one full night with him, because that bitch took him and everything else away from me..."_ the camera wobbled as Bronev pushed the cameraman out of the way so he could hold Emmy in an embrace. _"I never even got a photo of him. I can't be a mother to him because he's God-knows-where with a psychopath and I can't find him!"_

 _"We need more information. We need to know exactly who this person is and what she wants. We need to know if anyone knows her,"_ Inspector Chelmey continued as Bronev lead a hysterical Emmy away from the cameras. _"If anyone has seen anything on the night of his disappearance or knows this woman please get in touch with Scotland Yard."_

 _"All present at the appeal were shocked at the absence of Professor Hershel Layton and his adopted daughter Flora, whose whereabouts are currently unknown..."_

Aleks sighed heavily and looked down at Alfendi. He was gazing at the television. Staring directly at the picture of Emmy.

Aleks stroked his little head and sat down on the floor with him again.

"You'll see her and your daddy again soon, Al," he murmured. "But for now, Grampa is going to take care of you. Your mummy's daddy, Grampa Aleks. Would you like that?"

And for a split second, Aleks swore he could see a smile on Alfendi's face.


	12. Helping Hands

Chapter 11 - Helping Hands

" _Well, what am I supposed to say? I don't know what to do. My baby is gone. Our family is a mess..."_

"How could this have happened..." Randall held his head in his hands as Angela wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "If you have a grudge against someone, the last thing you do is take it out on a newborn baby!"

"I know, Master Randall..." Henry rested a hand on his shoulder.

"But I don't get it. Where's Hershel? Why didn't he call me and tell me? Why didn't Emmy get in touch either?"

"Well, they're both going through so much, randy. They both must be exhausted..." Angela sighed. She watched the television as Bronev lead a broken Emmy off the stage and switched it off.

Randall looked p at his wife. "You know what we have to do now?"

Angela nodded determinedly.

"I will pack our bags and arrange for a carer to look after your mother, master Randall. You ought to settle your affairs and prepare for our journey..."

* * *

" _Are all of you reporters here to listen to me telling you how much I miss him? To say how I miss the sound of his voice or how the house feels so empty without him? Because I never even got to do any of that..."_

Arianna wiped a tear from her eye and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "I can't believe this is happening to her... To them... After they've helped so many people over the years... They don't deserve this."

Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nodded as he watched Emmy pour her heart out. Seeing her eyes fill up with tears and the grief etched on her face brought up terrible memories...

The other black ravens nodded and murmured in agreement. Crow, the leader of the group as ever, stood up and addressed the lot of them.

"I'm sure you all agree with me when i say that we need to do something about this."

"Definitely!" Wren nodded fiercely as her brother,Socket, stood up too.

"Professor Layton and Emmy helped us when we needed it most. Now it's payback time."

"Yeah! Let's do this!" the other Black Ravens brought up the rear.

"So how do you propose we get to London without our parents finding out?" Marilyn asked, ever the sensible Black Raven. "I mean, we have no transport, no sense of direction, seeing as none of us has been outside Misthallery since, like, birth, plus we have to manage the market, I mean, have you guys forgotten that we have a Naiya Matthew record collection up for auction this weekend? It's worth a fortune, it hasn't even been played, or opened, and they're all in their original sleeves-"

"That's not important!" Wren snapped. "Rule number one of the Black Ravens, Marilyn; friends come first, money comes later!"

"Wren is right, Marilyn," Crow said simply. "Although, you do make a good point about our parents. They'll never let us go to London on our own, and they can't exactly afford for us to shut up shop so soon..."

"Maybe if we explain the situation, that we're going to help the great man who saved Misthallery, they'll understand," Gus said hopefully.

"Yeah, Gus. And maybe they'll hire us a private jet to get there in," Roddy sighed, shaking his head. "This whole thing is a pain in the butt, it really is."

"I can pay for transport, money isn't a problem," Arianna said, lifting her head off of Tony's shoulder. "And we can call Flora to meet us at the bus station and show us to Layton's place. And if any of your parents need money, all they have to do is get onto Doland or Beth and they can arrange a wire transfer."

"There!" Wren said happily. "That covers all the bases!"

Marilyn sighed. "Somehow, I don't think my parents will be too happy to accept charity, or to let me go off without adult supervision... Or anyone else's parents..."

"Well, they'll have to lump it if we're going," Wren scoffed. "Because either we all go or none of us go. We're not leaving a single person behind."

They all looked at each other, then at Marilyn.

Marilyn smiled. "I suppose... We do owe it to them..."

Crow nodded. "We'll just have to go quick, without anyone else knowing. We can face the music when we get back..."

* * *

" _I barely got the cot together when he was born, I only got to hold him twice. He didn't even make it in the front door. I've never even been able to spend one full night with him, because that bitch took him and everything else away from me..."_

Carla and Antonio waited by the luggage checkout, watching the British news on Antonio's cell phone. Carla watched Emmy concernedly as Bronev pulled her into a tight hug. She felt Antonio's arm wrap around her shoulders. She hugged him back and sighed.

Xavier and Aldaz returned from the vending machine and handed their two worried companions coffees. Xavier peeked at the news on the cell phone and sighed as he watched Bronev lead a distraught Emmy away.

"This is sick," he said, making Carla and Antonio look up. "What kind of psycho kidnaps a baby out of jealousy? I can't wait for Emmy to get her hands on her..."

"He's been missing for days, Xavi," Carla pointed out. "Emmy's probably past the pummeling stage of her grief. She's probably out of her mind with worry..."

Antonio kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. We'll find Alfendi, Carla. We will find him, whatever it takes..."

"You bet," Aldaz piped up, taking his sister's hand. "Alfendi is family, and no one messes with us. Ever. We will get to the bottom of this."

* * *

" _I never even got a photo of him. I can't be a mother to him because he's God-knows-where with a psychopath and I can't find him!"_

"What did Layton tell you before he left?" Alicia asked her son, unable to take her eyes off the television screen.

"He suspects that there is a connection between Emmeline and Ms. McIntyre that no one else knows about. Not even Emmeline," Alex replied as he tapped away on his laptop.

Alicia frowned, tearing her eyes away from the screen to look at her son. "What kind of connection? And what the devil are you doing on that thing?"

"I'm not sure how Emmeline could know this person. It all sounds dodgy to me. And I'm looking up a contact for Professor Layton, an accomplice to Emmeline's birth father in a sex scandal he committed years ago..." Alex frowned. "You don't know a doctor named Darnell Alecksa, do you?"

Alicia shook her head. "No, why?"

Alex nodded. "I've found him. He's in Prague, and it loos like he's been here for the last thirty years or so. Same address and everything... I'd better give Layton a call, he should have landed by now."

"Layton's in Prague?" Alicia looked confused. "Alexander, what are you getting yourself into?"

"This is to do with Emmeline, I have to investigate..." He pulled out his mobile and dialled Layton's number from the paper he received earlier. "Layton. The doctor lives in Politických vězňů 1511/5, Praha 1. Let me know what he tells you." He hung up immediately.

"I really don't know what Layton expects to find in Prague," Alicia sighed. "The poor man must be out of his mind."

"You don't know him like Emmeline and I do, mother," Alex replied. "His search for the truth takes him far and wide, yet he always manages to find it. I wouldn't doubt his skills, mother. He may well be onto something... Something big..."

"If he's anything like Leon, he's on a one-way trip to nowhere," Alicia said darkly. "That brother of mine has been up to no good since childhood. No wonder Emmeline is in the state she's in now."

Alex sighed. "Judging by the evidence Layton has shown me, I think he's on the right track."

"Well, try telling that to poor Emmeline," Alicia replied. "The poor thing is going out of her mind with worry..."

"Well, I'm finished for now," Alex said, shutting his laptop gently, "So let's go and see her."

* * *

"What do you mean you're in Prague? Why?" Arianna asked incredulously. "The professor has some sort of lead? But you haven't talked about it yet? Well, get back to me when you know, okay Flora? Is Emmy with you?" A pause. "So how do I get to your house from the bus stop outside the university...?"

"Prague...?" Crow muttered. He caught Marilyn's eye, but she merely shrugged.

"Oh, okay, I get you. Thanks Flora. Yeah, I will. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's she doing in Prague?" tony asked, confused.

"She thinks the professor has a lead, but she doesn't know exactly, they only just landed, and they were busy sorting accommodation and everything... But their place is just up that road past the university and a left, so we should get there okay."

"Right, we should get moving," Crow decided, rounding everyone up. "We'll go to Layton's place first and see what the story is, then find a place to stay. Let's go everyone."

* * *

Just behind them, however, was the De La Vega/Van De Garde crew.

"Where exactly does Emmy live?" Antonio asked, scratching his head.

"Well, she and the professor live near the university, she told me that when we came over for her wedding..."

"Wait! Shut up! Listen!" Aldaz nudged her and she fell silent.

"We'll go to Layton's place first and see what the story is, then find a place to stay. Let's go everyone."

Carla smiled at him and tussled his hair. "Let's follow them."

* * *

After Emmy's statement to the press, they had finally decided to back off, and Emmy was finally able to return home. The Triton's had decided to look for accommodation in London. As soon as they arrived, Emmy had rushed upstairs to sleep in her own bed for a change, and Bronev and Celeste invited themselves into the kitchen for a cup of tea. There was a strained, worried silence amongst them before Celeste finally spoke up.

"I think Emmeline ought to go to her doctor for a check up. Goodness knows what all this stress is doing to her," Celeste said, sipping her tea.

Bronev nodded. "Yes. I'll phone for an appointment first thing tomorrow morning, I suppose."

"And she ought to have a bath and try to relax. Excess stress can cause all sorts of health problems, she has to be careful. The last thing little Alfendi needs when he comes home is stress and his mother unwell."

"I think you should talk to her, Celeste. Try to get her to offload some of the stress. You've really gotten through to her in the last couple of years, and I think she'll be able to let it all out if you speak to her."

"Well, I would have thought that you would be able to relate to her situation a lot more than I would, Leon..."

"..."

"Tell her you know how she feels, and it'll make her feel better," Celeste encouraged him. "She won't feel so alone if she really knows how you can relate to her situation."

But before Bronev could reply, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll go," Celeste said, clasping his shoulder as she passed him.

Bronev placed a hand on his shoulder where she had touched him. A peculiar sensation suddenly came over him as he heard her answer the door. He shook his head. _"It's nothing..."_ He got up and followed Celeste to the door.

* * *

Celeste opened the door, expecting it to be Scotland Yard, but to her surprise, she was greeted by a group of children. "... Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Emmy Altava," Marilyn replied. "Now, please tell me we've got the right house, because we've barged into about six other houses before this one..."

"What do you want with Emmy?" Celeste asked. "I don't know if you've seen the news, but she's under a lot of strain right now-"

"We're here to help find her son," Crow interrupted, stepping forward. "Just tell her that the Black Ravens are here to help and she'll understand."

"She's sleeping," Bronev said curtly, joining Celeste at the door. "And, may I ask, why would a bunch of children like yourselves want to help my Emmeline, and how?"

"We'll do anything in our power to help her and Professor Layton to repay them for saving Misthallery."

Celeste turned and caught Bronev's eye. He nodded.

"Come in."

But just as she was about to shut the door, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Dr. Folley, wait!"

Celeste opened the door again and smiled. "Mrs. De La Vega, how good to see you again. Do come in."

"How is Emmy?" Carla asked, hurrying inside with her brothers and Antonio.

"Well, the press have been hounding her something rotten and she's been staying at Leon's place, she's only just gotten home and she's in bed now, she's exhausted-"

But as Celeste tried to shut the door, someone stopped it.

"Charming," Randall smiled as he strolled in the door. "Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I would like to know exactly what is going on here."

"And I would like to see Emmeline." a lady who appeared to be in her late sixties pushed past Henry, Angela and Randall to greet Celeste. "My name is-"

"Alicia," Bronev grunted. "A pleasure, as always. This way," he gestured to the living room. She entered the house and followed Bronev, with Alex in hot pursuit.

"Come into the kitchen, all of you, I bet you're all gasping for something to drink after your long journey," Celeste called, gesturing for everyone to congregate in the kitchen. "I will explain the situation as best I can. Carla," Celeste took her by the arm and lead her aside as everyone else filed into the kitchen. "I wonder could you check on Emmy for me. I'm sure she would love to see you, especially at a time like this..."

"Of course," Carla smiled. "Thank you doctor." She made her way upstairs. She peeked in every door she passed to try and figure out where Emmy slept - the bathroom, a pink bedroom which appeared to be Flora's room, the professor's study, filled with artefacts and maps - then she entered a red bedroom with a large king-size bed and Emmy and Layton's wedding photo and several other pictures of them and Flora adorning the walls and their bedside tables. Yet the bed hadn't been slept in. Carla frowned as she left the room to try and find her cousin. After looking around a bit more, she stumbled upon a yellow bedroom with a cot and a mobile hanging above it adorned with stars and puzzle pieces, and sat beside it was Emmy's shaking form. She was crying silently and trying with all her might to suppress her sobs. Carla looked on at the scene sadly and approached her. She wrapped an arm around Emmy's shoulders.

Emmy jumped and spun around, gasping as she tried to keep her composure.

"It's okay, Em," Carla soothed. "It's okay... Let everything out, I'm here... You can tell me anything, you know you can..."

Emmy shook her head and whimpered. She shuddered, breathing deeply.

"Emmy, sweetheart..." Carla whispered. "What the hell has that awful woman done to you?"

"She took my-my baby," Emmy gasped, tears running down her cheeks. "My baby-gone Hershel-gone Flora-gone-"

"Emmy's everything will be okay, I promise you," Carla assured her.

"No... Hershel-said-thinks-my-fault-"

"Nobody blames you, Emmy, this isn't your fault, it's McIntyre's," Carla said firmly.

"Hershel-gone-hate-me-"

"Nobody hates you, Emmy, Hershel loves you-"

"No one understands!" she wailed, her head in her hands. "This is all my fault-"

"No Emmy-"

"I should have stayed awake, I should have watched him, and now he's gone! They're all gone and it's all my fault!" She gripped her own hair.

"Emmy, please don't talk like that! Everything will be okay, you'll see! We'll find him! When you calm down, you can come downstairs with me and you'll see. Everyone is down there, Angela, Randall, Henry, Antonio and the boys and these kids called the Black Ravens - everyone wants to help, and you know why? Because you're such a kind and caring person, and you've helped every single person down there. And now we want to help you." Carla took Emmy's wrist in her hand. "Please don't beat yourself up over this, Emmy. Alfendi needs you."

"I-I want to go out there and find him, but I can't - I'm so tired-"

"You've just had a baby, and you're so stressed that you can't think straight. That's what we're here for. We'll do all the thinking and the searching and the everything, but you, Missy, are going straight to bed and having a cup of cocoa and are going to focus on yourself and your health for when Alfendi comes home."

"But what if-"

"And he will come home, I promise you. Look at me, Emmy."

Emmy looked into her eyes.

"It's just gonna be you and me for a bit. You're gonna go to bed, rest up and leave everything else to everyone else. And knowing what Hershel's like, it won't be long before he comes back with Flora."

"I'm so scared... That she's done something to my boy..."

"There's no evidence to say that, Emmy, and for now we really shouldn't assume that. They are out there, Emmy, and we will find them. I swear to you."

Emmy wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"C'mon; let's get you into bed so you can get some proper rest." She helped Emmy onto her feet and lead her into her own room. "Everything will be okay. I promise you, we will find him. Just trust me."


	13. Off the Case

**Chapter 12 -** **Off the Case**

"So what happened?" Crow asked. "Who took the baby? All we heard is that Emmy had the baby safely, and everything was alright, and the next thing we know, we see that he's been kidnapped and it's all over the papers and we can't get in touch with either Emmy or the professor. What's the story? Who took him? What happened?"

"When we were in Ireland protecting that town from Vaughan's wrath, it was revealed that a woman named Andrea McIntyre was responsible fro manipulating Vaughan and hurting Emmy. She is also responsible for kidnapping Alfendi. She dosed the staff nurse up with laxatives and took him while Emmy was sleeping. neither she nor Alfendi have been seen since."

"What?!" Xavier was outraged. "But... She said she had feelings for the professor, but... This is extreme! Why?! He's only a baby, and he has nothing to do with her stupid crush! Why does she think that kidnapping a child will up her chances of being with Layton?" he sighed. "Stupid lady."

"Lady' isn't the term I'd use to describe her," Louis said darkly.

Everyone in the room, adults and children alike, couldn't help but nod in agreement to this statement.

"Thanks, Louis," Crow nodded. "Anyway, now that we know the story, we need to decide on a plan of action." He sat back in his char and folded his arms. "Suggestions?"

"I suggest we track down her car, try to get a reg number and get a concrete name," Alex said, entering the kitchen with Alicia and Bronev in tow. "When I spoke to Layton earlier, he seemed sure that the name Andrea McIntyre is an alias."

"That's not probable," Celeste interrupted. "She went to school with my Claire. She was only a couple of years above her in school, but she still went by that name. I taught her when she was about fifteen. What reason would she have to change her name? And why would her car be registered under a different name?"

"Who says she used her own car?" Xavier asked. "And who says she doesn't have accomplices who are helping her? Who even says that she kidnapped Alfendi personally and didn't just hire someone else to do it?"

"Xavi has a pointed," Antonio agreed. "And I agree with Alex. We need to check who the car belongs to, even if it's only to see who her accomplices are. We also need to get onto Scotland Yard and see what evidence they've managed to gather."

"If they're anything like Misthallery police station, they'll probably just push them off a cliff and call it suicide," Tony said darkly.

"But they're the only ones who have access to the hospital's security cameras," Antonio pointed out. "We might be able to get a description of the actual kidnapper, if it's not Andrea."

"He's right," Bronev nodded. "We must do some sleuthing and investigate the kidnapper's identity further."

"Emmeline has an acquaintance in Scotland Yard, does she not?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Superintendent Clamp Grosky."

"I'll go and wake her," Bronev said. "The four of us will speak to the man and get some more information." He turned on his heel and ascended the stairs. He smiled at Carla when he entered Emmy's room and saw her sleeping form.

"We're going to Scotland Yard to see Superintendent Grosky, and we need Emmeline to come with us-"

"No."

Bronev frowned.

"When I came up here, I found her next to Alfendi's crib having a panic attack. All of this is too much for her. I only just got her to go to sleep, and now she's not going anywhere." Carla sighed and stroked Emmy's hair. "She's a mess. She needs rest."

Bronev observed Emmy and saw that tear-tracks were still visible on her cheeks.

"I don't know how much more of this she can take."

"Emmeline?!"the two heard Alicia approaching the room.

"Be quiet!" Bronev hissed. "She's sleeping, and she hasn't been very well."

"What do you mean?" Alicia frowned.

"I found her in Alfendi's room having a meltdown," Carla said, sighing. "She's not well at all. This whole situation is tearing her apart."

Bronev nodded and sighed. "Alright. Alicia, it would be best if we went to see Grosky alone. Carla, please make sure Emmeline isn't disturbed." He planted a soft kiss on Emmy's forehead and beckoned for Alicia to follow him out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Alicia glowered at Bronev.

"What on earth are we going to do now?" Alicia hissed. "How are we going to get any results like this? With her cooped up in bed feeling sorry for herself and Layton doing a runner?"

"Emmeline is not at fault here, and you know it," Bronev snarled. "She has just lost her son and her husband, something which you would know nothing about."

"But she doesn't realise that she is no use to anyone like this."

"Of course she does. But isn't that why we're here? Why you're here? To get Alfendi back and sort out that lunatic?"

"I came here to see the baby. To visit my great-nephew. I never intended to clean up her mess. That has always been your area of expertise." Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"So what you're saying is that Emmeline is a pathetic waste of space and that you don't want to find Alfendi?" It was Bronev's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You never change, Alicia."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.

"You've always been the same. Always acting like Emmeline and I are beneath you. Never wanting to lend a hand in the name of family."

"Emmeline is not my family."

"But she is Alexander's family. Whether you like it or not, he is Emmeline's half brother. It matters not whether or not they are aware of your little bedroom fling with Chovanek."

Alicia went beet red.

"And if you even think of Emmeline in that way again, I will ensure that they find out everything." Bronev smiled and patted her in the shoulder. "Stay here and make sure Emmeline gets something to eat when she wakes up. I'm going to see Grosky with Alexander." He descended the stairs once more.

Alicia glared after her brother. _"Bloody hell... Bastard..."_

* * *

"I think it would be best if you stayed in the car, Leon," Alex warned. "We all know how Grosky is about you. He did arrest you, after all. We don't want him to use that against you. And we don't want any blood-spill..."

Bronev nodded. "You go on, Alexander. Do whatever you have to."

Alex nodded once and set off.

He entered the large building and crossed the entrance hall. There wasn't an officer in sight. Alex frowned and headed off towards reception. As he approached it, he heard a lot of scribbling, grumbling and swearing.

"Idiot constables, can't even fill out a simple incident form right..."

Alex cleared his throat loudly and the cantankerous receptionist turned to face him.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Monica, receptionist for Scotland Yard, how may I help you on this fine day?" she droned monotonously.

Alex smiled. "Come now, Monroe, give it a bit more welly, you can do better than that."

Monica frowned. "Alex? Emmy's cousin?"

"Got it in one," he smiled.

"I think it's really terrible what happened. As you know, I'm not exactly Emmy's biggest fan, the stupid cow, but even so, I wouldn't wish what's happening to her on Clive Dove himself!"

"Thank you."

"I assume you're here to see Superintendent Grosky? Your timing is near perfect, as usual. It's nearly time for his lunch break, and he should be back to clock out any minute now."

"More like right now this second!" a cry sounded as the main entrance door was nearly thrown off of it's hinges from the force of the burly superintendent.

"Grosky, I need to ask you a few questions regarding yours and Inspector Chelmey's investigation into the disappearance of Alfendi Layton.

"Well, that depends. Who's asking?"

"My name is Alex. Alex... Altava. I'm Emmy's cousin."

"Ah... Follow me, we can talk in private in my office. Monica," he nodded to her as he passed.

Monica rolled her eyes. "I'll have your tea ready as soon as I edit this incident form, Sir."

Grosky saluted her in thanks as he sped off towards his office with Alex in hot pursuit. They sat at a large desk and Grosky leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, my good man, but any and all information I have on that particular case has now been deemed confidential by my superiors. I'm under strict instructions not to let anything slip, in case of a future hearing where evidence and witness testimonies could be manipulated."

"Emmy is in a very bad way."

Grosky stopped and sighed. "Look, Alex, I want to tell you everything I know, but even that isn't a lot..."

"You mean the yard have no leads whatsoever?"

"Well... I wouldn't say that..."

"So you do know of one particular lead they are working on?"

"I do, but it's more than my job's worth. Chelmey isn't allowed to say either. We've both been taken off the case. Detective Superintendent Lowe has been placed in charge of McIntyre's arrest, so the case got moved to him, and he has order that everything remain confidential until we've gathered more evidence. We're not even allowed to tell Emmy or Layton! Chelmey and I have fought this decision, but nothing! It's preposterous! Grosky of the yard, being removed from one of the most diabolical child kidnap cases London's ever seen! It's beyond a joke!"

Alex sighed and shook his head.

"Well, Chelmey is alright as well, I suppose..."

"Have you seen the footage from the hospital's security?" Alex interrupted.

"Yes. Now, you know, I can't tell you any specifics..."

"Yes..."

"But the person has been identified to be in his late sixties."

Alex frowned. "It's not Andrea?"

"And you didn't hear that from me, alright?!"

Alex grinned and nodded. "You have my word."


	14. The Anagram Puzzle

Chapter 13 - The Anagram Puzzle

"What do you mean, he wasn't allowed to tell you anything?!"

Alex and Bronev had returned home to find Emmy waiting for them, with Carla, Antonio, Celeste and the Tritons, and after explaining everything to her, she was fuming.

"Grosky and Chelmey have both been taken off the case. Their superior, D.S. Lowe, is in charge, and he's given them orders not to let anything slip. But I did get one tibbit of information from Grosky, though..."

"What?" Emmy asked.

"He said that a man in his late sixties kidnapped Alfendi. That means Andrea has a right-hand accomplice in all this, and if we find him, we'll have a better chance of figuring out what happened to your son."

"But you weren't allowed to actually look at the security footage?" Celeste asked.

"No. Grosky said it was more than his job's worth."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "This is insane." He looked down at his feet. What was he supposed to do? He had to get hold of the footage somehow... If only his computer hacking skills were as good as his puzzle-solving skills...

That was when it hit him. Flora! If anyone had experience with machines and computers, it was Flora Reinhold, with experience of messing with computers and robots in st. Mystere. If he called her and informed her of this development, perhaps she would be able to help...

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and when he checked it, he saw that he had a message from Arianna. _"Meet us Gressenheller. We need 2 make a plan. C u l8r."_

Luke nodded to himself and got up. "I'm meeting up with the Black Ravens. I'll see you later," he said to his parents, who were so deep in conversation with Alex and Bronev that they didn't even notice. Luke shrugged and slipped off out the back door. On his way out of the professor's estate, he dialled Flora's number on his phone.

"Hello, Flora? I need your help..."

* * *

"Luke what kept you?" Arianna asked, looking irritated.

"I have a plan," Luke said enthusiastically. "I just called Flora, and she told me how to get the video footage from the hospital's database."

"But I thought that Bronev guy was going to the police station to look at it," Crow frowned.

"Apparently he can't because it's classified," Luke told him, "But Flora knows another way to get access from the database on the hospital's master security computer. All we have to do is get in and we'll be able to get the security coverage of the entire hospital to within hours of Alfendi's kidnapping."

"But how will we be able to recognise if it is Alfendi or not?" Marilyn asked. "I mean, on the maternity ward there are what, fifty, sixty babies?"

"And, as I said before, we don't even know if McIntyre kidnapped Alfendi herself or just got an accomplice to do it," Xavier added.

"Yes we do," Luke replied. "Alex just got back from Scotland Yard, and apparently Grosky told him that it was definitely a man in his late sixties. And how many men of that description go wandering around maternity hospitals taking babies in the middle of the night?"

"Luke makes an excellent point," Crow nodded, clapping Luke on the back. "And, if you're sure you know what you're doing with that computer..."

"Positive," Luke nodded, "Flora told me exactly what to do, and she's the expert."

"Then let's go."

* * *

An hour later, every Black Raven (and Luke, Aldaz and Xavier) was in position. They had memorised the security rota and knew exactly when the master computer would be left unattended. At six o'clock sharp, the chief of security would go for his dinner break and one of the other guards, who they heard liked to arrive at his post fashionably late, would arrive about five or ten minutes later. Each youth was placed at a regular interval along the corridor leading up to the security room, ready and waiting to signal one another by walkie-talkie if they spotted the guard. Everything was in place.

Luke and Crow slipped into the security room after the guard left and headed over to one of his colleagues.

"Okay, we've got to be quick," Crow said as he and Luke approached the master computer.

They heard a voice outside:

"Damn, I nearly forgot to lock up." The turning of a key sounded.

"Uh-oh."

"We'll figure a way out later, Luke, but right now, you've got to get a move on."

"Right..." Luke tapped away at the keyboard and managed to get to the database.

"Oh no, the password..."

"Try St. Thomas' Hospital."

"There's only eight digits."

"St. Thomas then."

Luke typed it in and grinned. "It worked!"

Crow shook his head. "Too easy."

"Right, I'm in!" he searched around the videos. "Here's the night shift of the night Alfendi was kidnapped. It's all in the wrong format, but I'm sure we'll be able to configure it when we get home..." He highlighted all the videos from every corridor and outside too. "There's a lot here, I don't know how long it will take to copy it all..."

"It's better not take too long..." Crow frowned.

To their luck, they watched as it loaded quickly and successfully.

"Done! We should be able to convert and compress them, and them we can all peruse them at our leisure!"

"Good work, Luke."

"Now, how do we get out of here?"

They suddenly heard Aldaz's voice over the walkie-talkie;

"Shit! He's coming!"

Luke and Crow looked at each other worriedly. "Ah."

"Quick! Hide in here!" Luke wrenched the cupboard door open and clambered inside. Crow followed suit and he and Luke were squashed in there as Crow slammed the door shut.

The guard entered and sat down at his post, tn minutes late, and sighed. "And so to the beginning of yet another ten hour shift." He toasted himself and took another sip of coffee.

" _Damn,"_ Crow and Luke thought in unison.

" _I wonder..."_ Luke thought. He placed a hand in his pocked and stroked a furry little head. _"Go, little man!"_

Luke's furry companion scrambled out of the cupboard and made his way towards the guard. For a moment, there was silence, bar the occasional slurp from the guard's beverage, but all that changed in a matter of seconds.

"RAAAAAAT!"

A high pitched squeal and a slam of the door later, Luke and Crow emerged from the closet and grinned.

"Rat! You mean 'mouse'."

Luke crouched down and picked up his companion. "Good work, Toppy."

* * *

"Professor? Who was that?"

"An acquaintance of ours in London," the professor replied. "Emmy's cousin Alex. Apparently, Scotland Yard have refused to disclose evidence to them because the detective on the case has put his foot down. However," the professor raised his hand to prevent Flora from interrupting him with an outraged outburst, "Luke and the Black Ravens have managed to get the security footage from the hospital using, er, other methods."

"Oh, they did it!" Flora exclaimed happily. "You see, Luke called me earlier wanting to know how to extract video footage from a computer database, so... Yeah. And what did they find from it?"

"Well, they have a possible identity for the kidnapper," the professor replied. "They dais that the car belongs to someone named Ray Lowe."

"Ray Lowe...? Who is this person?" Flora asked.

"I don't know, my dear..."

"The name sounds Scottish..."

"Flora... Scottish..." It hit the professor. Hours and hours on the plane and all through the night of staring at the note Bronev found in his estate in Farmborough and he hadn't seen it? The professor smiled widely and hugged Flora.

"Uh, professor...?"

"Thank you, my dear. I think now we've made significant progress in our investigation."

"What do you mean?"

"Look here." the professor pulled the note out of his pocket.

'Y _ **O**_ U WI _ **L**_ L NOT _**S**_ EE _**A**_ LFE _ **N**_ _ **D**_ Y BEFORE HE GE _ **T**_ S SHOT ON Wednesday se _ **C**_ Ond feBruary'.

"Oh, God, don't even remind me..." Flora sighed. "That's, like, next week? And do you think she'll go through with it? I don't even want to think about it..."

"I don't think this message was supposed to be taken literally, Flora. Look at it again. Look at the way it's written. You see how it is written in all capitals, apart from the date? I think that is a clue."

"Yeah..." Flora squinted. "I still don't get it, though..."

"You see the underlined ones written on bold italics?"

"Yes. _**OLSANDTC.**_ "

"Well, I think this whole message is an anagram-"

"Scotland!"

"Precisely, my dear."

"She's in Scotland! Andrea and Alfendi! We've got to tell Emmy and Luke!"

"Now you see what I mean about the whole sentence being a puzzle. I think the person who wrote this wanted to emphasise where she was, but hid it in a sentence to make it more subtle. You see:

'YOU WILL NOT SEE ALFENDY BEFORE HE GETS SHOT ON Wednesday seCOnd feBruary'

And I think this rearranges to become:

'SHE WILL BE GONE OFF TO SCOTLAND BY NOW SEE YOU THERE'."

"I see what you mean now!"

"So, we now only have one more lead to follow up before we can go home. Let's pay Doctor Alecksa a visit."


	15. Breakthrough

Chapter 14 - Breakthrough

"Alright, I'll do a bit of hacking and see f i can't track the car's trail. We should be able to retrace their route and find out where they're staying..."

Emmy listened intently as Alex spoke to the professor over the phone. "Has he found something...?"

"Alright. See you in a few days."

Emmy looked at him enquiringly as he hung up the phone.

"Layton thinks she's in Scotland," Alex confirmed.

"Let's go."

"Wait, Emmy. I have an idea of how to track the car down. It might give us a better idea of where she might be. If we hack into the street computers, we'll be able to get into the speeding cameras. Once we find her car, we can trace it to her location." he stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'll head over to Leon's and get on it right away. For now, I suggest you pack a bag. This may take some time."

Emmy nodded. "And Alex..."

Alex looked up.

"How is he?"

"I think he's alright," Alex nodded. "He seems very sure that she's in Scotland... And he said that he has one or two more things to check out..."

Emmy frowned. "All we need to know is where she is. What else do we need to know? All I want is Alfendi back..."

"And we're really close," Celeste said, taking her hand. "Alex will track the car and we'll find her with it. I know it..."

Emmy nodded silently.

"We're very close, Emmeline. It's only a matter of time, now..." Bronev wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Alex nodded and patted Emmy's shoulder as he passed her.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find her."

* * *

As they wandered through the streets of Prague, despite the circumstances of their presence, Flora couldn't help but be captivated by the beauty of the city's Romanesque and Gothic architecture, Prague Castle, Charles Bridge... Flora couldn't help but smile as she passed through the old town square and watched the locals as they went about their daily business, jabbering away in their native tongue. The professor turned to her and smiled as they crossed on of the many bridges over to the other side of the River Vltava.

"Prague is truly spectacular," he commented as they reached the other side of the river.

"Yeah!" Flora agreed. "Emmy was so lucky to have been raised here. I wish she was here with Alfendi..."

They stood in silence as they looked at Prague castle over the river.

"We will return here, Flora. When Alfendi is a little bigger," the professor promised. "We want him to remember it, after all. But for now, we need to see if the doctor resides where Alex said he is. Politických vězňů 1511/5. Just down this alley." They reached the end of the alley and approached the block of apartments. They approached the right number and the professor knocked on the door. A young man in his twenties answered.

"Mohu vám pomoci?" he asked tiredly.

The professor and Flora looked at each other. "Er... Do you speak English?" the professor asked.

"Ano. Come in." he stepped aside and held the door open. The professor entered and Flora followed suit. The young man invited them into the kitchen.

"For you to drink? Cup of tea?" he offered.

The professor shook his head. "I'm afraid i must decline. I have a few questions for you. Are you Doctor Darnel Alecksa?"

"Ano. I am."

The professor nodded. "And have you ever been in contact with a man named Aleksander Chovanek?"

The man's eyes suddenly narrowed as he glared at the professor. "No. I only know ze man by name. I am Darnel Alecksa Jr, my father vorked vis him."

"Ah. My apologies," the professor said. "Can you tell me where he is now?"

"Is dead. Thank God. He vas evil, as vas Chovanek." the doctor looked suspiciously at the professor and Flora now. "vat do you need to know?"

"I believe one of the girls he attacked is after my wife, Emmeline. She is Chovanek's daughter."

The man's eyes widened. "She is ze vun zey vere after! You mean it vorked?" Darnel nodded. "I had no idea zat she vas avare..."

"She isn't. But I need to know this person's name."

"You don't know vich she is?"

"I'm afraid not. She is using a different name."

"I am not sure vich vun she vas, now, but I'm sure she is in ze child's file. Go to Bulovka University Hospital to ze maternity vard and ask for eizer Xenya or Agnieska. Zey vill be able to help you."

"Thank you very much." the professor shook his hand, and before Flora knew it, they were leaving.

"Professor?" Flora ran after him as he swiftly strolled back in the direction of Charles' Bridge. "Professor, what was that all about? A child, a different name, a maternity ward... Is that where we're going now? Tell me what's going on!"

"I'd rather not say until my suspicions are confirmed, but I have a strong hunch," the professor smiled as they strolled down the street. "But I promised you that I will get you up to speed when we visit the hospital..."

* * *

"Are you ready Emmy? Have you got everything?" Alex asked.

Emmy nodded determinedly. "Ready."

"Where did you find her?" Luke asked.

"I traced her last in a village called Falkirk, between Edinburgh and Glasgow. I lost her at a crossroads, but if we split up when we get there, we'll be able to cover more ground and find her faster."

"Agreed."

Celeste and Emmy joined Bronev in his car, Randall, Angela and Henry piled into the one car and the Tritons got into their car, as the Black Ravens with Carla, Antonio, Xavier and Aldaz, prepared to travel in their hired mini-bus.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Bronev squeezed Emmy's hand as he started the car.

Emmy nodded. "I just want this to be over..."

"I understand," he soothed, stroking her fingers. "And it will. Layton will be back soon, I know it..."

"We'll have him back, in a few hours time," Emmy said firmly. "I know it..."

"That's the way, my dear," Bronev smiled, squeezing her hand again. "We'll get him back, and we'll make her pay..."

They all set off on their journey to find Alfendi Layton...

...and to finding out the truth about Andrea McIntyre...


	16. Crossroads

Chapter 15 - Crossroads

"Hush now, baby," Aleks cooed softly as Alfendi began to cry again. "It's alright. Your mummy and daddy will be here soon..." He rocked him gently and glared at the door as he heard yelling coming from upstairs.

"I just hope they hurry up..."

* * *

When the Layton search party had arrived at the crossroad in Falkirk, they split into groups and took one of the three rods each, with Emmy, Bronev, the Tritons, Alicia and Alex in one group, Randall, Angela, Henry and Celeste in another group and the Black Ravens, Carla, Antonio, Aldaz and Xavier in the last group. Each group was driving up each of the three alternate routes, keeping their wits about them and an eye out for anything remotely suspicious-looking.

Luke squinted into the distance in search of any kind of building in the quiet Scottish countryside. _"She has to be here,"_ he thought. _"She has to."_ The day was slowly turning to night as dusk began to settle in. The previously grey cloudy sky was slowly turning pink as the sun began to set behind the clouds, making the misty hills in the distance look dark and ominous. This made Luke even more certain of Andrea's presence. If ever there was a more dramatic setting, this was it, and everyone knew by then that Andrea McIntyre didn't do things by halves.

Luke was jolted out of his thoughts as the Triton's hired corolla came to a halt. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he and his parents stopped behind the Bronev's car. They got out, with Luke expecting to see some sort of house or any type of building. Unfortunately, they weren't so lucky.

They had arrived at yet another crossroad, pointing off in two directions.

The window of Bronev's car rolled down and he called out to them.

"You take the left. We will take the right."

"Alright!" Clark called.

"Emmy, I'll call you if we find anything, as soon as we find it, i promise!" Brenda called.

"Likewise," came her tense reply.

Brenda and Clark looked piteously in her direction before returning to their car.

"We're definitely getting closer..." Luke thought determinedly. "I'm sure the professor's intuition has rubbed off on me... Because I'm almost certain..."

The two cars split up and covered each route. The area seemed near deserted, consisting mainly of fields of grazing sheep and mountains in the distance. The long roads twisted and turned as they carried on. A crossroad later, there were three more paths to be searched, and Bronev and Alicia took the car to carry on down the middle road, while Alex took the left lane on foot and Emmy took the right.

It had been too long since Emmy had been out for a long walk left alone with her thoughts. Any other time she would have welcomed it; a break from the stresses of life, fresh air, exercise and surrounded by beautiful scenery and perfect photography opportunities. Emmy couldn't even remember where she left her camera. It felt like years since she had last snapped a photo, which coincidentally was of her baby bump, Alfendi growing inside her, one of a large collection of snapshots. She had taken a picture of her bump every day since her life had calmed down after Andrea's previous exploits, and she had vowed to take a picture of her little boy for every day of his life, so she would be able to look back and see how he had grown. Now, she had nearly missed the first week of her child's life... Emmy wiped her eyes. She wondered if Alfendi even remembered her. He wondered if he thought that Andrea was his mother now, and that she would be lost in the impact of being taken away to a new place, shoved to the very back of his catalogue of images, smells and sensations which he would have gathered in his very first days of life...

She would find out soon enough.

Emmy squinted, spotting a small stone cottage by the side of the road in the distance. Could this be it? Could Alfendi be there? There was only one way to find out, Emmy decided. She walked faster and quickly began to run, desperate for answers and to see her little boy again. As she got closer, she felt a sense of relief. She could hear yelling, a high-pitched female shout, and a familiar one at that.

Andrea.


	17. Findings

Chapter 16 - Findings

"How could you do this to me? How could you tell them? I thought you were on my side!"

"I had to, my dear, i am truly sorry, but they are my friends."

"And I am your daughter! You owe me a life, you walked out on my when Mother died and left me all alone, you owe me, you horrible old man!"

"He had it all sussed anyway, and he would have told Layton right away, had I not explained-"

"And where is he now, if he cares about you so much?"

"In America with the girl, but he's due back today and he will assist us in finding another location. Just calm down, darling. Not everyone is against us-"

"No, they're all against me."

" _And for good reason,"_ Emmy thought as she leaned against the sitting room door, listening intently. She listened harder, but heard no sounds to confirm that her son was with Andrea. _"Maybe he's upstairs...?"_

She suddenly heard a baby's cry and a muffled shushing sound coming from downstairs in the basement. Emmy's heart leaped. _"Could it be?"_ she tried the door opposite, which lead to a set of stairs leading downwards. She hurried down the flight of stairs, a gleeful smile on her face as Alfendi's cries slowly became more audible...

Aleks sighed agitatedly and planted a kiss on Alfendi's head as he heard footsteps approaching. "Adrian... They said they would be moving our location today..." But his worry vanished as he saw a pair of black boots and white trousers at the top of the stairs. He grinned when he caught sight of her yellow trench coat.

"Emmeline!"

Emmy ran down the stairs as she heard her name being called. She frowned.

"Dad?"

"Emmeline, he's here, Alfendi's here!" He struggled to his feet as Emmy approached him. He quickly handed him over and Emmy covered the child with kisses, tears in her eyes. Aleks laughed shakily and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, Emmy, he's safe, he's been with me for the last few days-"

"Why are you here? I thought you were in prison?"

"Adrian broke me out, he's Andrea's father-"

"We need to get out of here. I'll call Uncle Leon..." Emmy retrieved her phone from the pocket of her coat. But as soon as she had called him, a gun fired and a bulled struck the phone, sending it flying out of Emmy's hand and smashing to pieces on the floor. Emmy's eyes narrowed as she handed her son back to Aleks and turned to face her attacker. "I said, we need to get out of here. And I'm not going to let some crazed lunatic stop me." But she stopped when she saw the face of her attacker.

"You're not going anywhere."

Emmy choked. "What the hell? Why... Why... Just why?"

"This is Adrian-"

"No he's not! He lied!" Emmy shouted. "I thought he was good, I thought he was my friend!"

He sighed heavily.

"Why? Why did you do all of this? Why did you take my baby?"

"Emmy, please..."

"TELL US RAYMOND!"


	18. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 17 - The Truth Revealed

"TELL US RAYMOND!"

Raymond looked into Emmy's eyes, a saddened expression on his face.

"TELL ME!"

"I wish I could..."

"NOW!"

"I can't Emmy, please, if only you understood then you would know..."

"Raymond."

There was a tense silence as Emmy gave him a desperate look.

"Please, Raymond."

"I... I have to go, Mrs. Layton..." He turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs. But someone stopped him.

"Hold it, Raymond."

Emmy looked up sharply, recognising the voice.

"Hershel?"

"Emmy?" the professor called. "Is Alfendi with you?"

"Yes! Yes he's here, I've got him!" Emmy quickly took him back in her arms and smiled at her father.

"I've called Bronev, he's rounding everyone up and they're on their way."

Raymond came back downstairs, followed by the professor and Flora and, to Emmy's surprise, Desmond Sycamore and Aurora as well.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Aleks commented in the background.

"Desmond headed me off at the airport in Glasgow and told me of your location, Raymond. He told me that you had a personal stake in all of this. Though, I had my suspicions that it was you since Alexander Bronev got in touch and told me who owned the car. Ray Lowe. That is you, am I right?"

Raymond nodded.

"And that corresponds with the message you left for us in Farmborough."

"That was you?" Emmy asked.

"Yes," Raymond nodded. "I left that letter in your office as well."

"And then you trashed the place?" Emmy asked dubiously.

"Well, that was my daughter," Raymond admitted. "She was looking for... For photographs."

"My photographs which went missing," the professor concluded.

"But Andrea already had my son. Why would she want pictures of us too?" Emmy asked angrily.

"This was before we took him. We had already planned to take him and stay in Bronev's old place, but there was a change of plan and she wanted to go to Scotland instead, so I planted the puzzle in the photo album with Bronev's wedding photo. I thought he'd spot it."

"What puzzle though?" Emmy asked. "All you left was a note saying that you were going to shoot Alfendi..." She cradled him closer as she said this.

"It was an anagram, Emmy," Flora piped up.

"But what about the photos?"

Raymond sighed. "They're upstairs. I expect she is too. Come with me, and we'll talk to her together. I promise I will explain everything."

Emmy hesitated.

"Emmy, Flora and I will take the baby and look after him in the professor's car whilst you speak to Miss Lowe, if you would rather she didn't see him?" Aurora offered.

"Er... Alright..." Emmy handed him over to Flora, who immediately started cooing and kissing him as she carried him away. Aurora took Emmy's hand briefly before following Flora out of the basement.

Raymond sighed heavily. "Follow me... I only hoped that you wouldn't have to see this but... It will provide you with the answers you seek..." He leaded the way up to the ground floor and continued up another flight of stairs, followed by the professor, Emmy, Desmond and Aleks. They went down the hall and entered the last door on the right.

"This is Andrea's room," Raymond told them. "As much as I hate everyone intruding on my daughter's privacy, this is the only way you can understand..."

Everyone entered and looked around. There was a single bed and a dressing table, but the walls were covered with photographs.

"I believe your photographs are somewhere on these walls," Raymond said.

Emmy studied the photos and swallowed a lump in her throat. "What the fuck..."

The professor didn't bother scolding her; he just nodded. "This supports my theory. Her obsession is not with me, Emmy... But with you... I'm sure you have also noticed that every single photograph here has you in it."

That they did. There were hundreds of pictures of Emmy covering the walls; some of her when she was a teenager, hanging around with her friends, walking home from school, going shopping with Bronev; others of her in the gym on a treadmill or in combat training with Grosky; many of her with the professor and Luke, a couple of her and Flora in a dress shop, a couple of Emmy in the shower (which she immediately ripped off the wall and stuffed in her pocket), and many of her and the professor kissing and hugging, or walking in London hand in hand or with the professor's hand on her belly when she was pregnant.

Emmy stared red-faced at the pictures. "What... Why..."

"Why are they in here?" came a whisper from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Andrea at the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Emmy demanded. "What is it with you? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why have you been stalking me and taking weird pictures of me, like some twisted freak?!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she roared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Emmy yelled. Andrea turned to run away, but Emmy grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall. "WHY? WHY HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS TO ME AND HERSHEL?! WHY DID YOU TAKE OUR SON?! WHY! WHY?!"

"I only want to take from you what you took from me..."

"WHAT? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU THAT WAS SO BAD, HUH?!"

"I lost everything... I lost my boyfriend and my baby girl and that was all down to you! If you'd never been born none of this would have happened! If they'd let me have my baby everything would be okay!" she bawled.

"What are you talking about! TELL ME!" Emmy screamed.

The professor took Emmy's shoulder and pulled her back. "If we all calm down, I believe I can shed some light on things. Please, Emmy, let go of her." The professor pulled her towards him again and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Raymond hurried over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Come on now, Ger, sit down on the bed and let Layton talk. We knew this day was coming, didn't we? Didn't I tell you?"

"You promised you'd help me..." Andrea sniffed.

"I told you that I couldn't keep this up anymore..."

"You never cared about me..."

"You know that's not true, Geraldine..."

"Of course it's true! You never wanted me, or mum, that's why you left and I found mum hanging herself in the basement! Nobody's ever wanted me until I had my baby girl and then you took her away!" she screamed.

"She wasn't yours..." Raymond trailed of and sighed, wiping his eyes. He lead Andrea over to the bed. "Just explain, Layton..."

"Very well..." the professor relaxed his grip on Emmy and took a scrap of paper from his pocket. He showed it to Emmy.

"My dear, here is the message Raymond left for us.

YOU WILL NOT SEE ALFENDY BEFORE HE GETS SHOT ON Wednesday seCOnd feBruary ."

"Yes, I remember..." Emmy frowned.

"You see how most of the letters are capital letters? Well, these are an anagram, used to make another sentence:

YOU WILL NOT SEE ALFENDY BEFORE HE GETS SHOT ON Wednesday seCOnd feBruary

SHE WILL BE GONE OFF TO SCOTLAND BY NOW SEE YOU THERE."

"That's how you knew to look in Scotland? And that's what you told Alex?" Emmy asked.

"Precisely."

"But..." tears started in Emmy's eyes again. "But why did you leave me? Why did you and Flora go to Prague?"

"There was another lead I had to follow up."

"In Prague?"

"Yes. You see, when I was in Scotland Yard looking at Andrea's file, I heard from Inspector Chelmey that you had broken out of prison, Aleks." the professor turned to him.

"Yes," Aleks said. "Adrian - or rather, Raymond here - broke me out."

"To look after Alfendi," Raymond added. "His crying was driving Geraldine here up the walls."

"Geraldine?" Emmy asked.

"Andrea," the professor corrected. "Geraldine Lowe is Andrea's real name. That was also hidden in Raymond's message. You see the underlined letters in the message?

OWILLNEEAEDRG

Well, this is also an anagram of her real name; GERALDINE LOWE."

"But that still doesn't explain whatever lead you had in Prague," Emmy said.

"I'm getting to that... Anyway, when I was told of your father's release, I checked his file, just to see if they had ever been linked in any sort of crime. And, as it turns out, they have."

"What do you mean?" Aleks asked sharply.

Emmy glared. "What? What other secrets have you been keeping from me?"

"Emmy, this is going to be very difficult for you to hear... But I'm going to come straight out with it. You see, when I checked his file, I read about a crime he committed in the late 1980's, where he sexually assaulted a number of young girls."

Emmy froze.

"I take it you never heard about this." the professor let go of Emmy and reached into his bag, taking out a file. He flipped through it. "Here is the list of victims."

" _Record of sexual abuse of girls aged between twelve and fifteen between the years 1983 and 1991."_

" _Chantelle Krauze,_

 _Agata Corvelle,_

 _Moira Moriarty,_

 _Geraldine Lowe,_

 _Romilda Lyons,_

 _Marcel du Pontavice._

 _Accomplice; Dr. Darnel Alecksa. Sentenced to three years imprisonment."_

"Here we are. Geraldine Lowe, number four on the list."

Everyone in the room turned and look at Aleks.

He sighed. "Emmeline... It's really not what you think..."

"No it isn't." The professor nodded at Aleks. "Please explain it to her."

"What the hell is going on now?!" Emmy cried, holding her head in her hands.

"Please, Emmeline, I can explain. I never touched any of those girls, I swear... I'll start from the start. About thirty years ago, your mother and I started trying for a baby. All your mother wanted was a little baby of her own, and she wanted it even more after your cousin Carla was born, so... We decided to have a little one of our own. We tried, but your mother just couldn't have children. She got pregnant twice, but she miscarried both times. We were told that the chances of her getting pregnant were very slim..."

"Then how was I born?" Emmy asked. "And what about Daniel?"

"We needed a surrogate mother to carry a child for us, but we didn't know anyone who would do it. Your mother's sister, Juanita, was recovering from cancer at the time, so she couldn't...as for Daniel... He was our little miracle, the chances were so slim, but he made it..."

"So you kidnapped girls and-" Emmy began, but Aleks cut across her.

"No, Emmeline, it wasn't like that at all. There were young girls on the streets, and they needed the money, as I needed the baby, so I paid them to try and become a surrogate mother. At first, I tried girls on the street in Prague, but they were both unsuccessful. I went over to Ireland and picked up a couple from Dublin because, you know the Irish, they have ten or fifteen kids per family over there, but one was unsuccessful, one chickened out and the others parents found her and took her abroad for an abortion. So I was in England on a business trip and that was where I found Geraldine. As she just said, her mother was dead and her father abandoned her, so she was broke and on the street, so I made a deal with her."

"You took her to Doctor Alecksa and got her pregnant," the professor finished. "She carried your child, and in return, you gave her a new life, a house in London, got her a job and paid her college fees so she could study archaeology."

"What..." Emmy stared at the professor. "So she's... She's my..." She turned to Geraldine. "How old were you... When..."

"I gave birth to you when I was twelve," she sniffed. "I had you, and I loved you. But he sent you back to live with Paloma!" She glared at Raymond.

"She wasn't yours, not biologically, and Paloma wanted her daughter back..." He turned to Emmy. "When your father was in prison, there was a big court case over what was to happen to you. You were put in mine and Geraldine's custody. The judge ruled that you were to go to your biological mother, but Geraldine... She had bonded with you. She loved you and she wanted to raise you as her own."

"You're not my mother..." Emmy whispered. "You're not... You-you can't be my..."

"I'm the one who gave birth to you," Geraldine wept. "I'm the first person you ever saw. Isn't that who your mother is?"

"No. My mother bathed me, and brushed my hair, and hugged me when I had nightmares," Emmy sobbed. "My mother, Paloma, picked me up on my first day of school, and blew out the candles with me on my birthday... You don't even know anything about me."

"I know everything about you, Emmeline Bronev," Geraldine whispered. "How could I not? I've been watching you for the last fifteen years."

"What started all of this, Geraldine?" The professor asked. "I remember you in university. You clearly had moved on from the past and were enjoying the present. What caused you to start stalking Emmy?"

"You did."

The professor frowned.

"I liked you. More than any friend should. I approached you, but you laughed at me."

"What...?"

"New Years party, 2000. In Gressenheller. Ring any bells?"

"Oh." the professor went red.

Emmy frowned at the professor. "What happened...?"

"Geraldine, believe me, I was very drunk that night, I don't remember a lot of what happened, let alone what was said, and I would have laughed at anything..."

"You didn't love me, my father didn't love me, my mother didn't love me enough to go on living with out my father... The only person who ever loved me was Emmy... When I had her, when I looked into her eyes, I saw that innocence, that love..." Geraldine cried. "And then she was gone..." She turned back to Emmy. "I started watching you... I tracked you down and I started taking pictures... I wanted to talk to you, to tell you everything, but I was scared you'd never accept me... So I watched you from a distance, and it kind of gave me comfort to know that you were okay..."

"So why did you do this to me?" Emmy asked gently.

"In Ireland... You and Hershel started seeing each other..." She burst into tears. "I was so angry... I lost my child and the man I loved... Just seeing you two so happy together... Seeing you and Hershel when you were pregnant... The happy little family..."

"You thought if I suffered in the same was as you did, it would make you feel better," Emmy finished.

Geraldine nodded.

Emmy nodded too. "Now tell me; do you feel better now?"

Geraldine sniffed and shook her head.

"I know you're not well. And I know that's down to my father." She looked at Aleks.

"Emmeline..."

"Be quiet. But Geraldine, if you forget the past and focus on the future, you will feel better. Despite what he's done, despite him leaving, you have a father here who loves you."

Geraldine looked at Raymond.

"He wants to help you. He wants you to get better. But he wants this to end, and I can tell that you do too."

"Yes..."

"I know exactly how you feel. I know what it's like for your past to control the present. He's hurt me too. At one point, I thought that I couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't carry on anymore... But I found someone who taught me how to put the past behind me and embrace the future." She took the professor's hand. "I know what it's like to lose a child... You taught me that..."

Geraldine choked. "I'm sorry..."

"Emmeline? Layton?" Bronev's voice could be heard calling them from downstairs.

"Up here!" Emmy called.

Bronev made his way upstairs and hugged Emmy. "Alfendi..."

"He's in my car with Flora and Aurora," the professor said. "He is safe."

"And her..." Bronev gestured to Geraldine crying on the bed.

"Raymond will look after her until the police come," the professor decided. "She is very unwell..."

"What the devil is wrong with her?" Bronev whispered.

"It's... A very long story... I will get you up to speed on the way back."


	19. Epilogue - Family

Epilogue - Family

"Aww! He's so cute Emmy!"

"He definitely has the typical Bronev nose, Leon..."

"And he has your eyes, Hershel!"

"I wonder if he'll wear a top hat when he's older...?"

"He has your lips, Emmy, he'll definitely have your amazing smile..."

"I can see a bit of your dad in him too, Em..."

"You have to take him to visit us in Stansbury, Hershel..."

"And he has to see Monted'Or when he's a little bigger..."

"And California, Emmy, you all have to come and visit..."

"He'll be a bright one, just like you and Emmy..."

"I'll bet he'll be a Professor with an apprentice of his own, just like you, Professor!"

"You wait, one minute he'll be in nappies, and the next he'll be solving the toughest puzzles and mysteries, just like his daddy before him..."

"Well, I can see it now; Inspector Layton of the Yard!"

Everyone had something to say about the Layton's newest arrival. The professor, Emmy and Flora received looks and whispers wherever they went with Alfendi. Their closest friends would often greet them in the streets and would cross any busy road just to wave at little Alfendi and see how he was getting on.

The weeks that followed Geraldine's arrest were the professor and Emmy's worst nightmare. The press hounded them day and night, desperate to take photographs and get an interview or ten, everyone wondering where the professor had disappeared to, where Alfendi had been found, how they felt about the ordeal... Emmy had snapped at the nearest reporter several times. Upon asking how she felt about Andrea McIntyre's arrest, she would snarl, "How the fuck do you think I feel?" and slam the door in their faces.

Geraldine's fate was very predictable, at least in the eyes of the law. She was sentenced to a life in prison, with no chance of parole, in a maximum-security prison. Nobody else knew that her father, D.S. Raymond Lowe, had enough connections to get her out of prison whenever he pleased and give her a new life, a new start and a new identity. But Geraldine refused, as she wished to receive councilling and atone for her horrific crimes. She admitted to Emmy that she was not her biological mother and apologised for the stalking, the kidnapping and the threats she had made against her life and they agreed to go their separate ways. A nod and a handshake was all that was to be exchanged between the two.

Emmy wasn't sure what to do about her father. Now that she knew the true extent of his crimes, she was sickened. But if he hadn't done it, she wouldn't have been born. Aleks was back behind bars, and Emmy wasn't sure if she should see him again. Their relationship was strained, almost beyond breaking point, but time was sure to heal their relationship, as it had done before...

* * *

Emmy was sat on the sofa in the professor's office with Alfendi on her lap, stroking his little tuft of hair. Several months had passed since he had been found again, and Emmy hadn't let him out of her sight since. As much as she wanted to return to work as the professor's assistant, she could bear to be apart from him.

The professor entered and smiled when he saw Emmy cuddled up with their son. He approached her quietly and kissed her gently, then kissed Alfendi's forehead in turn. "She's just outside," the professor said. "She can't wait to start as Al's babysitter."

Emmy sighed and held Alfendi tighter. "I know... But that doesn't make me any the less nervous..."

"They'll be fine," the professor assured her. "I know it. She has a great mind for puzzles and she has always been very good with Flora and Luke, and her own granddaughter..."

The office door opened and the Layton's new babysitter entered with a grin on her face. She hurried forward and took Alfendi in her arms.

"Why, hello there! Do you often find yourself hopelessly, achingly, painfully stuck on puzzles? Well then, sonny, your daddy came to the right place!"

Emmy gave the professor a funny look. "Are you sure she'll be alright?"

The professor smiled. "If she can look after lost puzzles, a baby shouldn't be a problem for her..."

"...Should it?"


End file.
